Thief!
by chibiqueen01
Summary: Zim goes shopping and the shop gets robbed... Warning: Contains violence. Swaps between Zim's and Dib's POV. Will probably be a ZaDR. Rated M for violence, language and maybe adult situations...
1. Chapter 1

Zim sighed, dumping the Erth snacks on the conveyor belt, waiting while the person in front of him paid for their stuff. He tapped his foot impatiently, pulling the correct monies from his Pak. He hated shopping. The jingle of the store's front door alerted him to a new customer and Zim turned slightly, hoping to distract himself. The new person wore black clothes and had his face covered by a black mask, eyes and mouth barely visible. Zim shifted, he was sure that wasn't 'normal' attire. They pulled one of the Erth weapons, a gun, from their pocket, shooting at the ceiling to gain everyone's attention. The person in front of Zim was just picking up their bag to leave. Everyone froze at the gunshot, eyes wide.

"Everyone down on the ground!" The masked man ordered. Zim sighed. A robbery. The _one_ time he goes shopping and there's a robbery. If his internal clock wasn't faulty again then it was 7:40 and he had to get to Skool quickly. He didn't have time for a robbery. With another sigh, Zim grabbed his stuff, dumped the monie on the counter and turned to the wannabe thief. "You, Green kid, Stop!" Zim shook his head, a soldier would have fired already. He pulled a weapon from his Pak and shot the man. Everyone gasped, some even looking at Zim in horror as the man crumpled to the floor. Zim yawned. It was too early for this. He checked his clock, 7:45.

"He's merely stunned," Zim made for the doorway. "Now if you don't mind, Zim has to go or he'll be late for Skool." Zim left the shop unhindered, everyone else still in shock. "I hate shopping." He whined.


	2. Chapter 2

Dib yawned, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He hadn't slept so well for quite a while. He glanced at his clock, 7.30. Dib blinked, staring at the clock face in horror. How was it 7.30? He always woke at 6.30! Had done since he was little. Dib climbed out of his bed, rushing through his daily routine before skidding to a halt downstairs. Gaz crunched through her cereal in silence, still in her pyjamas.

"Quick Gaz! I overslept! Skool starts in less than 20 minutes!" His sister raised an eyebrow at him, smirking evilly.

"No it doesn't. I turned your alarm off and set it an hour early." Dib groaned dropping to his knees.

"You mean I still have an hour until we need to leave..." Gaz nodded, going back to her cereal and Dib sighed. "What am I supposed to do for an hour?" He whined and Gaz glared at him.

"For one, you can shut up." Dib swallowed, standing and backing away. Gaz could get really moody in the morning. Dib set off upstairs and back to his bedroom. He glanced at his mirror briefly as he passed. He looked a wreck. Dib smoothed his hair and clothes to be more presentable before plopping down on his computer chair. He pulled up his camera footage, switching to one inside Zim's house... well 'base', Zim never called it anything else. The Irken was nowhere to be found and Dib sighed. Only Gir could be seen and Dib didn't want to know what he was doing with a chocolate covered pig. The robot was being strange as usual. Dib skimmed through last night's recordings. Nothing new. The Irken had merely sat half-watching TV with Gir while scribbling answers for his homework. When he'd finished, Zim had gone down to his lab and Dib only caught footage of Zim coming upstairs around the time he himself was in a panic due to Gaz's prank. The Irken had spoken to Gir about groceries and shopping before leaving in his disguise. With nothing new to report, Dib got up and trailed back downstairs. Now it was actually time for Skool. Gaz was waiting for him by the door.

"Shall we go then?" He asked and Gaz nodded, not even looking up from her Game Slave. Dib was used to it by now, so like a good brother he opened the door for her and they set off. Dib swept his gaze over the area, looking for anything odd or sinister. Zim hadn't made any plans for a while and Dib was getting worried. The Irken must be planning something big, something more thought out than all his previous plans since it'd been a month or two since his last big plan and less than a month since his last small one.


	3. Chapter 3

Zim dawdled the small distance to the Skoolyard, shoving his items into his Pak. He didn't really care about what'd happened in the shop since the hyuman's were too stupid to realise that his weapon wasn't from Erth. Zim flicked his hair from his face, his new wig kept falling into his face every so many minutes. His wig was the only thing he'd changed to look more natural. He was planning to change his uniform soon since he'd been banished from the Empire and now had to live on Erth. The uniform was a harsh reminder of years of lies.

Zim sighed, turning the corner into the Skoolyard. He stalked across it, glaring at anyone in his way. It'd been 6 years since he'd arrived on Erth and Zim had decided last year that he would fight back against the bullies and teach everyone that _nobody_ messed with Zim. Well except Dib... or Gaz. He stalled, eyes landing on Dib who stood by the front door. Dib's eyes were already on him. Zim could feel Dib glaring at him. He smirked, sidling over. His and Dib's fights had simmered down over the past months and Zim was starting to lose interest in them. Dib was after all the _only_ smart hyuman, Zim knew. Though he really wondered why Dib hadn't realised his odd behaviour. How he hadn't realised his depleting enthusiasm. Apparently Dib hadn't realised his banishment and Zim wasn't going to correct him, not yet. He wanted to see how long it took Dib to realise. Yet he was starting to get bored. He'd been dropping hints for ages and they were getting less subtle each time.

"Hello Dib-thing~" He snickered at Dib's annoyed expression. "What're you doing?" He asked as the human glared down at him. How Zim hated that he was only 5'3 to Dib's 5'9. He hated being smaller but he tried not to let it show since height wasn't a factor in his and Dib's relationship.

"I'm watching you space-scum." Zim sighed. They were merely going through the motions now.

"Not close enough." He turned, leaving Dib to ponder his cryptic remark. Did he have to spell it out for him? He really didn't understand why Dib hadn't caught on yet.

"I know you're planning something Zim and i'll stop you!" Zim ignored him, heading for his first class. It wasn't like he hated Dib, not now anyway. The hyuman was after all the only one he bothered to associate with. Since he was going to be stuck here for a _long_ time, he kind of wanted to be Dib's friend. At least then he wouldn't go crazy, like he would if he only had Gir to talk to... Zim shuddered at the thought, even he was surprised he'd lasted this long. He slipped into his classroom and plopped down at his desk in silence. How could he tell Dib? The hyuman wasn't figuring it out. If needs be, he would have to tell him... explain it somehow. If there was ever going to be a chance for them to be friends, he had to make Dib understand he wasn't here to harm Erth anymore. Would he even believe him though? Zim doubted it. With a final sigh, Zim took out his sketchbook to doodle in until class started.


	4. Chapter 4

Dib stared at Zim's retreating back. The Irken's words echoing in his head. _Not close enough_... It was strange, that wasn't how their spats usually played out. Normally the Irken mocked him, he'd retort, Zim would scoff, mock him again and then Dib would mention his height, the Irken would growl, they'd fight and then Zim would somehow escape. Today, Zim was acting even weirder than he had this whole month and the spark of competitive anger usually present in Zim's eyes wasn't there. It was like he'd given up or gotten bored. It would only be a matter of time though, Dib could feel it. His instinct screaming at him, telling him a fight with Zim was inevitable. There would be a fight today. Dib's instinct was never wrong.

With a sigh, Dib set off for the classroom, slipping into his seat a minute before the bell. His eyes instantly locking onto Zim, whose seat was close to the window. Dib's seat was three rows back and two across from Zim's. The Irken was doodling in a sketchbook as he usually did each morning. This habit had started around the same time his plans had dwindled and stopped. Dib had a nagging feeling that Zim's plan was in there. He just needed to get it somehow...

The teacher entered and Dib reluctantly turned his gaze to the front. He'd have to try at break or lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

Dib had been staring at him all day. Zim could feel it. The teen's eyes followed him everywhere and whenever Zim looked up, Dib's eyes would be locked on his. It was now lunchtime and Zim had managed to get away to a secluded classroom, well he'd thought he'd gotten away. His lekku could pick up the distinct tread of Dib's boots. Dib was so persistent. Zim sighed, pushing his lunch to the side of the desk he'd been using as a table. He could feel a fight brewing already. If Dib took up all his lunchtime then he'd be pissed. He'd just have to make the fight quick.

The main reason was since he was now going to live on Erth forever without contact to the Empire or Irk, waffles would not be enough to sustain him. Zim had been spending all his time this whole week working on a serum that'd make almost all Erth food edible for him. His first few attempts had failed and his next few were bland but he was getting there. The food on the desk was the main reason he'd had to go shopping this morning. He was going to try his new batch of serum but now it'd have to wait.

A familiar black scythe-lock came into view and Dib followed right after. Oh, how Zim liked that bit of hair. It made Dib so easy to spot. He smirked, more to annoy the hyuman than out of actual amusement.

"Hello Dib-let. What brings you all the way out here?" Dib scowled and Zim sighed. He couldn't just randomly tell Dib everything, he needed to sort it all out first to make sure the hyuman believed him. For now they'd have to continue on as normal.

"None of your business. What brings you out here, yourself?" Zim gave Dib his trademark look with one eye wide and the other squinted to half it's size.

"_None of your business_." He mimicked and Dib growled at him. _Growled!_ The hyuman had growled! Zim felt his grin widen.

"Of course it's my business! You're trying to take over my planet!" Zim kicked his feet against the table legs. Oh, it was amusing to anger Dib.

"Since when has it been _your_ planet?" Dib glared at him.

"You know what I mean." He spat and Zim couldn't resist giving him an innocent and confused look. He'd been practising it in case he got in trouble... again. He could see Dib's eye twitch in irritation. Oh how he enjoyed irking people... Irk. Zim felt his mood plummet. All his playful teasing dying as he remembered his banishment. He'd never see his home planet again... Zim stilled his feet, silence filling the room. He kept his eyes on the human's. Dib didn't seem to like that. The hyuman snarled and Zim watched impassively. He didn't fear the hyuman so Zim let him growl. The only hyuman he really feared was Gaz. He blinked lazily, waiting for Dib to make his move. "I won't let you take my home." Zim sighed.

"It's my home too..." He began, only to get cut off.

"No it's not!" Dib shouted, eyes flaring behind his glasses. "You don't belong here and you never will!" Zim growled low in his throat, anger sparking and eyes narrowing.

"Neither do you! All your _pathetic,_" He spat the word. "Hyumans hate you Dib. They like me more than they'll ever like you." Dib pounced and Zim rolled off his chair, under the hyuman and nearing the door. Zim spun on his heel, kicking out at the hyuman, knocking him to the floor. Years of fighting gave Dib great reflexes and the hyuman was up quickly. Zim growled again, dropping into a fighting stance. Dib did the same.

"Go ahead Zim, i'm not afraid of you." Zim smirked. He stood, pulling off his gloves revealing green clawed three-fingered hands.

"_You should be_." The hyuman eyed him and Zim shifted back into his stance, forgetting about being friends for now, focusing only on the glimmer of fear he could see in Dib's eyes. The hyuman bluffed well, he was determined and Zim was sure that fear would never stop Dib. He was after all Zim's enemy. The enemy of the AMAZING Zim had to be AMAZING too... though Zim wasn't as amazing as he'd thought he was... fake invader, banished twice...

The hyuman lunged, sensing or just noticing he was distracted. It wasn't a smart move. Zim let him tackle him to the ground. Close combat was what he wanted anyway. Usually he used his Pak-legs so Dib needed to get close to avoid the legs but with claws it was the opposite. Dib would have been safer if he'd had a weapon or fled. Zim attacked, stabbing his claws into Dib's back and pulling them down. He was careful to avoid the teen's spine. He didn't want to kill him, Dib was the only smart hyuman out there and Zim _was_ still trying to become his friend. Dib screamed and Zim flattened his lekku to his skull, even with his wig to dampen the sound, Zim reckoned he'd be half-deaf for the rest of the day. Dib pushed away from him, panicked and in pain.

"Shit!" Dib cursed and Zim let his arms drop to the floor, red blood burning against his skin. He needed to make some more permanent form of protection against water, he mused. He ignored Dib as the hyuman stood, staggering away, towards the door. "You still don't scare me Zim. I'll get you back for this, you know." Zim closed his eyes, letting the adrenaline seep from his veins. That wasn't going to help his chances of becoming Dib's friend... What if he did become scared of him? Zim felt a knotting sensation in his squeedlyspooch. Did he really feel guilty? Zim stood, trying to shake off the horrible feeling by distracting himself. Their fight, if it could be called that, had been short and there was still half an hour left of lunch.

Zim moved back to his food, picking up one of the sandwiches he'd bought earlier. He took a bite, chewing and swallowing. A slight burn from the water content in the... he checked the label on the packet, tuna filling. He pulled out his notepad, scribbling his findings in Irken before noticing he was still blood covered. He grimaced. At least none had gotten on the bit he'd eaten. Zim grabbed his can of Poop cola, at least _that_ was safe. He'd tried it a few days ago, tingly but sweet. Zim popped the tab on the can, heading to the boy's toilets to wash... he had cleaning wipes he could use but he'd prefer to dispose of the evidence without notice. Dib's blood was always in the bathroom anyway since he was bullied and beaten so often.


	6. Chapter 6

Dib whimpered, back burning and head beginning to spin from blood loss. Zim hadn't gone easy on him. His back twinged as he moved, heading home to heal. Zim hadn't injured him _this_ badly for a while. He'd also never taken off his gloves in Dib's presence before... those claws were sharp. Dib slipped from the Skool, unnoticed as usual. The nurse was never in the infirmary so Dib always went home when injured. Only Zim and Gaz would notice his absence. Zim because he caused it and Gaz because she'd have to walk home alone. He quickly typed a text to Gaz, telling her what had happened, biting his lip against the pain as he walked. The wounds were probably quite deep which meant they'd scar. Great. How was he supposed to explain them during PE?

Dib finally got to his house and once inside he slumped to the floor. Not yet, he thought, forcing himself up and to his dad's medical supplies. He grabbed some of the experimental healing pills. Their side effects only really made you tired and doped for a few hours but other than that, you healed five times as fast. Dib swallowed a few dry, dragging himself upstairs to his room. Gaz would prank him again otherwise. He flopped onto his bed, face first, eyes instantly closing. He felt like he had no energy at all now. His back was still in pain but it was beginning to seep away. Dib sighed. Zim was definitely acting weird, his emotions were beginning to shift every few minutes and it was getting difficult to predict. Today had been worse than most of Zim's mood swings.

Dib tried to remember why the fight had escalated so quickly into such a dangerous outcome. They'd been arguing and Zim had seemed to be getting better at it. Then Zim had frozen for an unknown reason and when Dib had mentioned 'home', Zim had said Earth was his home too... Only now did that statement sound odd without the anger and adrenaline clouding his thoughts. Zim hadn't even called his 'base' a 'home' before and yet he'd used the term so easily for Earth... Dib shook his head free of the thought and back to the fight. Zim had gotten angry when he'd said he would never belong here and Dib had ignored the Irken's warning growl. Zim's was a lot more threatening than Dib's had been but that hadn't stopped him. Zim had thrown his own words back in his face and Dib had made the first move, falling into a fighting stance instantly ... he'd claimed not to fear Zim and that was what had shifted the fight's equilibrium. A predatorial gleam had lit Zim's contact covered eyes. That scared him but Dib had never let fear rule him before and he kept himself steady. Zim had removed his gloves and Dib had been distracted for a moment, observing them. The Irken then seemed to drift off in thought again and Dib had acted. He hadn't thought, only pounced to attack Zim.

Dib sighed, shifting on the bed, apparently Zim had taken offence at Dib not being scared... Dib pushed himself off the bed. He needed to change or his skin would fuse with his clothes. Dib grimaced at the thought. Once he was finished changing, he could sleep for a bit to recover.


	7. Chapter 7

Zim began his journey home, feeling no eyes on him and hearing no sounds of pursuit. Dib must have gone home. He had injured him quite badly after all... Zim felt guilty again, the feeling gnawing at him from the inside-out. He pushed it aside, there was no point living in the past. He just had to hope that Dib didn't hold it against him when he held out the 'hand of friendship'. Zim kicked a rock, sending it flying into the road, bouncing off a car bonnet and hitting someone on the head. He smirked, moving away slowly and trying to act innocent. He didn't want to fight at the moment and grey clouds overhead made him pick up his pace. Hopefully Dib wasn't too injured because Zim was determined to explain everything tomorrow. He just needed Dib to be in Skool so they could talk.

Zim walked up the path to his... 'home'. He opened the door, he never bothered to lock it since Gir always opened it anyway. The robot never remembered to lock it again and sometimes Zim came back to find the door wide open. He'd never been robbed though. Not many people were brave enough to venture so close to the odd house with the crazy dog and lazer gnomes. Zim slipped inside, sidestepping Gir as he tried to hug him.

"MASTUR!" Gir cried and Zim patted the robot's head so it didn't start to cry.

"Hi Gir, i'm going to be downstairs." He moved off as Gir squealed.

"Me an Piggy r gonna go da fair naow!" Zim ignored him, already in the lift to the lab. He'd continue his experiments and maybe start a serum to make him immune to water contact. It'd help him fit in better... and take his mind off Dib.

* * *

After working for a few hours, Zim pushed away his notes and samples. He had some homework to do and Gir would be back by now. If he wasn't upstairs every six hours then Gir would trash the place doing Irk knew what. Zim rubbed at one of his eyes remembering his disguise. He always wore it on house level in case someone saw indoors. He hurriedly put it on before setting off upstairs. Gir was banging around in the kitchen as he arrived.

"Mastur want a cuppycake?" The robot shoved a bar of soap into his mix. Zim shook his head.

"Sorry Gir... why don't I have it for lunch tomorrow?" Then he could dispose of it without Gir finding out. Blissfully unaware, Gir smiled widely at him.

"I loveses u Mastur!" Zim sighed, Gir was so hyuman it was weird. He himself was still new to emotions but Gir had already mastered them.

"I... love... you too." Zim fumbled with the words before marching away to the couch. Gir squealing again as he left. Why was it so hard for him to say? Zim slumped onto the couch, pulling his homework out and setting it on his lap. Hyumans were still quite far behind Irkens but Zim always had trouble with Math. English was even worse and Zim was barely passing both subjects. He couldn't help it, the numbers just blurred and jumped when he looked at them and words never looked right so Zim just spelt it as it sounded. He was more of a hands on person anyway and the only paper based subject he liked was Art. In Art his detailed schematics were praised and when he decided to draw less realistically, mechanically as he'd been told once, he was praised even more. It was quite relaxing to sketch whatever he wanted to and not get accused of being alien or insane. Zim pushed his work aside, finally finished. He felt his eyelids droop and he barely had time to pull out his contacts before his body shut down into sleep mode. His Pak needed charging occasionally and Zim had been too busy to bother, now he had to manually recharge. He could only wait to wake up now.

* * *

Gir giggled at his sleeping master. The Irken looked more peaceful asleep with his usual aura of arrogance and evil missing. Gir grabbed a blanket, covering Zim and himself with it before switching on the TV. He made sure to keep the volume low since he didn't want to wake his master. The screen flickered to life and Gir watched amazed as footage of this morning's robbery was shown on the news.

"Mastur's on TV!" He whispered in awe, seeing Zim's lekku twitch at the noise. Gir grinned, petting Zim's head gently. "Good Mastur." He mumbled. With one more fond pat, Gir turned back to the screen, switching the channel to his favourite show. "I love this show." He cooed as a Scary Monkey face filled the screen. Gir hummed, now if only he could find his piggy...


	8. Chapter 8

Dib let his spoon fall from his hand, staring at the TV screen. He ignored the burn of soup in his lap. He had to be hallucinating... Dib watched as grainy shop footage showed a masked man trying to hold up a shop... this wasn't what'd shocked him. It was that seconds later a familiar green-skinned alien stepped from the queue and shot the man with a stun gun.

_' "He's merely stunned," Zim made for the doorway. "Now if you don't mind, Zim has to go or he'll be late for Skool." '_

The Irken's voice was easily identifiable through the recording. The screen went back to the news-casters.

"Our hero... Should be praised.. Wonderful." Dib felt his had spin. How hadn't anyone realised his weapon wasn't from Earth? Why had Zim saved these people? Why hadn't he mentioned it at Skool... what would happen tomorrow? Dib dropped his bowl onto the table, covering his face with his hands. So far Zim's words were right. Nobody on Earth really liked him and from this, he could tell they liked Zim more.

He had once tried to stop a robbery a few years ago. He'd tackled the man and taken the weapon but the people had turned on him. The criminal had even claimed he was the one who had master-minded the whole thing... everyone had believed the man and not Dib. He'd spent a month in the Crazy House for Boys and another two on pills until people forgot and moved on. Dib wondered how long it'd take people to move on this time. He could just imagine Zim's expression, smug with victory and 'I told you so's. He _really_ wished he was still injured and could take the day off tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Zim yawned, stretching the ache from his limbs and knocking Gir to the floor. The robot stood and screamed, running in circles then out the house. Zim removed the blanket, making a mental memo to buy a taco for Gir as a thank you. He slipped his contacts in and straightened his wig. He still needed to get some new clothes to replace his uniform. He wasn't part of the Empire now so he didn't want to be constantly reminded of it. Zim groaned at the thought of shopping again. He wasn't doing that until he really had to.

"Computer?" He asked, groggy from sleep.

***Yes.***

"Can you make me some clothes which aren't the Irken uniform?"

***I could try.***

*For males and not pink..." He had to fit in at Skool, not get bullied for eternity.

***Give me a minute.*** The computer whined and Zim slouched back against the couch. He briefly wondered if he should do something about his Pak before a pile of clothes were dumped on his head. ***You seem to be sleeping more than usual. Should I alter the house to make it more human? A second floor with a bathroom and bedrooms?*** Zim nodded as he moved to the lift.

"Just don't change the outside too much since it'd only confuse Gir." He made his way down to change clothes. At least now he'd be mostly free of the Empire and would be able to forget how much it'd hurt to find out he'd been lied to for so long. He slipped into his changing room, swapping his familiar uniform for unfamiliar clothes. He kept his gloves and boots but shortened them to fit better with his new black jeans and thin grey t-shirt. His gloves now only reached past his wrists by a little bit. Zim shivered, the air in the lab level cool against his bare skin. He tugged on the last piece of clothing he'd been supplied. A thick and soft fleece like hoodie. Zim grinned, it was a darker shade of magenta and despite his order of no pink, Zim really did like this colour. The hoodie was a touch too big and the sleeves covered his hands so only the tips of his fingers could be seen. Zim rubbed the fabric in thought.

***It's waterproof.*** The computer provided and Zim nodded absentmindedly. He looked at his Pak which he'd set aside to change. It'd be a shame to cut a hole in the hoodie just for his Pak... it was only a tool after all and if Zim took it off himself, it was safe for him to live longer than ten minutes without it. It's self-destruct sequence only activated if his Pak was removed by someone else. He just had to decide if he could survive a day without his Pak-legs. Zim sighed, rummaging around for a bag, he'd need one to store his books in. Zim grinned as he found a backpack. It was probably Gir's since Zim had tried to avoid almost all hyuman stuff since he arrived on Erth. He turned it in his hands finding it to be a variety of plain blacks and blues in colour. It would do. With a small smile, Zim hid his Pak in a safe place that he knew the hyuman hadn't found yet. He hummed contently, shoving his stuff into the bag and taking the lift up to house level. Zim adjusted his wig again before setting off.

"Don't forget about the house!" He called to the computer beginning closing the door.

***Yes, yes.*** Zim shut the door and shrugged on the backpack, looking up at the grey sky in despair. He'd forgot his paste and he didn't have time to get it without being late. Zim pulled his hood up, shoving his hands into his pockets, hopefully the hoodie would protect him. With himself as covered as possible, Zim set off for Skool.

* * *

Zim sidled into the Skoolyard with his head down, avoiding puddles as he watched water droplets bounce off the tarmac. It was only a light rain and Zim wasn't too soaked thanks to the computer's quick thinking. The burn of the water minimal. He climbed up the Skool steps and slipped inside. He dawdled over to the abandoned library to get away from the rain and hyumans. Zim sighed, pulling down his hood and dropping into a seat. The library was lovely and quiet, the smell of books better than the stench of teens and perfumes.

He pulled out his sketchbook, adding detail to one of his spur of the moment sketches. This one was of Gir in his robot form with a pig plush in the crook of one arm and a cupcake in the other. Gir was grinning madly. Zim shaded in some more of Gir's metal. He'd half-considered colouring it but he couldn't be bothered yet. He felt it would ruin it anyway. Zim ran a hand through his wig, the library was a good place for solitude and Zim hardly met any students there. He sighed again, continuing his sketch and drying in silence.


	10. Chapter 10

Dib looked around for the familiar pinkie-purple of Zim's uniform shirt. He'd spent the rest of yesterday deciding what to do today and how he should bring the news report up. After freaking out for an hour or two he'd finally settled on just asking Zim directly. Something was going on and Dib wanted the truth. He squinted through the misty rain before deciding that Zim would be inside, avoiding the 'acid'.

Dib slid into the Skool building, trying to find Zim before class. Everyone else was talking about the news report and the same question was on all their lips,_ where was Zim? _Dib by-passed the canteen since Zim didn't even go to there for lunch anymore so he wouldn't be there now. Dib glanced into the library, spotting Zim at one of the tables. He trailed over noticing Zim's change of clothes. He had barely seen Zim in anything other than his uniform for the whole time he knew him. The few time he did were few and far between. A small pause in Zim's sketching told Dib that the Irken had noticed his arrival. Zim looked so different in these clothes, more 'normal' and Dib liked the way the large hoodie smothered the Irken's small frame. It was kind of cute... Dib blinked, pushing the thought aside to dissect later.

He took a seat next to Zim. He probably should have sat across from him but Dib wanted to prove that even yesterday did not make him scared of the Irken. Zim slouched beside him, pencil dropping to fall onto his sketch as he turned to face him. Dib glanced at the page, Zim hadn't bothered to hide it, waiting for Dib to speak.

"We need to talk," Dib began, almost laughing at the cliché line. Zim watched him in silence, propping his chin up on one of his hands.

"About?" Something passed through Zim's eyes but Dib couldn't place it. Stupid contacts Zim wore masking it into obscurity. Dib pressed on, the clock on the wall telling him it was almost time for class.

"A lot of things. First though, the news yesterday..." Zim blinked at him, giving him a questioning gaze.

"News?" He echoed and Dib sighed, didn't Zim watch TV?

"On the TV?" He ventured, seeing if Zim would figure it out on his own. The Irken shook his head.

"I still don't understand but we'll have to talk later. The bell will go in less than five minutes." Dib faltered as Zim packed up his stuff into a normal backpack. He'd only just noticed Zim's 'Pak' was missing. The Irken stood and Dib acted.

"Wait!" He grabbed Zim's sleeve, soft fabric still damp to the touch. Zim hissed at him.

"Don't you _dare_ ruin my hoodie." He warned and Dib almost let go. If he did then Zim would escape.

"Why the new clothes?" Zim sighed.

"Let's talk at lunch," A dazzling smile stunned Dib and he found his hand empty. Zim had never smiled like that before... with no malice to be seen. Zim winked at him. "If you can find me~" With that Dib found himself alone. He blinked since when could Zim smile like that? Why had he smiled at him? Dib looked down at his hand, probably just to get away. With a sigh, Dib looked around the library, finding himself alone. The darkened corners unsettling. 'Wonder if there's any ghosts?' Dib thought before standing and heading to class. He had a lot of questions to ask Zim later.


	11. Chapter 11

Zim shifted uneasily, everyone's eyes boring into his skull. Why were they staring? Not one to show his discomfort, Zim slouched in his seat like he usually did nowadays. He busied himself adding some shading to his sketch of Gir, whiting out marks to add highlights and make Gir more metallic. Soon he forgot about the looks completely, absorbed in his sketch, forgetting even the teacher and the lesson. Since he kept his head down, no one disturbed him throughout the lesson. Afterwards, Zim avoided and ignored anyone who approached him. He wanted to know why they were suddenly paying more attention to him but he didn't like the idea of socialising with them, bad enough he had to go to Skool in the first place. With all the looks, he could barely feel Dib's eyes on him and it was seriously annoying. Teens and teachers kept trying to talk to him about the 'news' and him 'saving' people. Zim shook his head at their comments and praise.

"I just didn't want to be late for Skool." He whined and this only seemed to encourage them. The comments turning into praise of him being 'selfless' and 'brave'. Zim would usually love this but it was all too confusing and all the attention was suffocating him especially now that he needed to live here. Attention was _not_ his friend right now. Zim didn't want to be the centre of attention but when he tried to escape he would get free of one group and find himself surrounded by another. This was all apparently about the incident in the shop... so this was by definition all that thief's fault... Zim sighed, he seriously hated shopping. He clenched his fists, controlling his temper as he finally managed to free himself from the hoard of 'Zim fans'. He hadn't meant to save anyone, he'd only been selfish like usual yet now he was some sort of hero... He couldn't handle this at the moment, so Zim fled to somewhere safe. He had found that things usually blew over after so long which meant he'd have to wait it out. There was a lot of places he could hide since he'd scouted the building as soon as he'd found out he must attend everyday. The safest places were usually _dangerous_ or _banned _and Zim could usually be found in one of them. He needed an obscure one that he never used in case someone came to find him, these fans were oddly persistent and he still had to deal with Dib and his questions...


	12. Chapter 12

Dib couldn't believe the reaction one little deed caused. Everyone suddenly liked Zim and a few girls even _liked_ Zim. They especially loved the new outfit. All going mushy over how _cute_ he looked. Dib glared at them. How fickle was the human race? Had Zim been right all along? Were humans an inferior primitive species? Dib scowled, pushing the thought aside. He wasn't going to give up on them, not after all he'd been through to keep them safe. He turned away, searching for the Irken to continue his questioning. It was lunch time so they had about an hour depending on how long it took to find him...

Zim's usual hangouts were all full of groupies so Dib was forced to look for other ones that Zim might have claimed. The spots Zim liked were usually supposed to be haunted, forbidden or out of bounds. Zim was bound to be in one of the ones forbidden for student entry. Dib half wondered how Zim had taken all this attention. The Irken usually loved any attention especially praise of any form. The old Zim would have tried to use it to take over like he'd done any other time... The recent Zim seemed to almost shun all human interaction that wasn't necessary. Dib wracked his brain for an area nobody ever went to... probably the roof since it was locked usually to stop people falling off. Dib set off for the roof, the rain had stopped so Zim might be there. If so then he'd have to make sure no one else got up there. He didn't want anyone to hear talk about the Empire since they'd think him crazy again... plus the groupies were creepy. This talk was private and Dib would prefer it to stay this way. Dib sighed, taking the stairs two at a time. If Gaz was there, she'd say he was jealous... She'd probably smirk which would make Dib think she wanted to add a silent, 'but jealous of who?' Was he jealous of Zim and his newfound fame or the people trying to take away Zim's attention? Dib stalled at the thought, almost falling onto his face when he went from a fast pace to a standstill. Why had he even thought this? Was Gaz playing some voodoo mind games on him? With a shiver, Dib continued on his way. He pushed the thoughts away before looking up at the rest of the staircase.

"Why are there so many stairs?"


	13. Chapter 13

Zim woke from his nap to the sound of the door opening beneath him. He'd taken to hiding on the top of the staircase roof and so far he hadn't been disturbed. The lock on the door had been easy to break and nobody else seemed to travel up this far. He waited until the door closed behind the new person before crawling to the edge to see who it was. Zim had only been up there for about ten minutes and the silence and sun had soothed him into a doze. His eyes met the familiar cowlick of his enemy... Dib. Dib had found him. Zim rubbed at his eyes, sleeping with his contacts in was irritating. The hyuman still hadn't spotted him.

"Hello Dib-meat~" He called, sleepiness causing him to just randomly add a word to the end of the human's name. Dib jolted, turning on his heel, surprised at the sudden noise. Zim smirked down at him. It was nice being above the teen who usually towered over him with ease.

"What the hell Zim? Warn me next time!" Zim backed up, sitting properly to allow the hyuman up onto the little rooftop.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes, shoving his sketchbook into his bag. He'd been sketching Dib so he didn't want the hyuman to see it. Dib climbed up easily and Zim scooted over a bit more so the teen could cross his legs without their knees touching. The sun was still out and Zim could feel his eyelids drooping again. He yawned, trying to stay awake. He really had to charge his Pak... Zim blinked, remembering he wasn't wearing it. How had he forgotten? The hyuman stared at him and Zim gave him a pointed look. "What?" He spat, annoyed from the staring and the new drowsiness. Dib huffed at him.

"I've just never seen you yawn before." Zim shrugged. If he truly wanted to stop wearing his Pak, he'd have to sleep more... the computer's suggestion was probably very useful then.

"Still no excuse to stare." Dib shifted beside him and Zim ran a hand through his wig, smoothing down his lekku.

"Can I ask my questions now?" He'd almost forgotten that was why Dib had came... this sleep thing was annoying since it kept scrambling and dulling his thoughts. Zim tilted his head.

"Why else are you here?" A grin took over the hyuman's face and Zim prepared himself for the onslaught of questions.

"Why the new clothes? Where's your Pak? What happened with the robbery-thing? Why aren't you happy and boasting? Why are you acting strange? What is your plan... do you even have one?" Zim rolled his eyes, glad his contacts made this possible. Dib seriously liked to question things. He'd sort of walked right into this one. He sighed, trying to remember each of the questions without his Pak to bring up the information. The last few questions would help with him confessing his banishment. The first question though would be the uniform change.

"I wanted a change from my uniform since it's useless when it's cold or wet." Not exactly a lie, not all true either. "My Pak is at home since I didn't want to ruin my hoodie." Dib stared at him.

"Home?" He echoed and Zim nodded.

"The place I live in." He mocked because the hyuman was obviously shocked about Zim calling his 'base', his 'home'. He was kind of shocked at how easily the word had slipped from his lips. It seemed he was getting used to his banishment. Erth wasn't all bad, he could have ended up on a worse planet than this. Zim picked up where he'd left off since the teen obviously wasn't going to say anything else. " The robbery was next... I was only there to buy lunch yet that guy tried to rob the place. I _really_ hate shopping and I couldn't stand having to be there any longer. It helped that it was almost time for Skool so I used that as an excuse to stun the guy and leave."

"You didn't mean to save those people?" Zim scoffed. Was Dib's brain melting?

"No. All I 'saved' was their money anyway since the guy wasn't the murdering kind. He didn't even shoot me and I gave him enough chances. He totally hesitated and was probably only doing it because of debt or something..." He tapered off, wondering why he was being so truthful... would he get to ask Dib questions afterwards? Though this would probably help build trust between them and make being friends possible. It wasn't too bad though, actually having someone listening to you when you spoke. Dib nodded at his explanation.

"Thought so." Seemed Dib really did understand him. Zim wracked his brain for the rest of the questions, usually his Pak just supplied it all for him. If he wanted to be free of the Empire then he had to get used to this.

"Why am I not happy or boasting?..." Zim leant back, flopping down onto his back in the small space available. Zim watched a cloud pass over the sun, feeling the almost ever present tingle of Dib's gaze on him. "It's unnerving and I don't really want their attention." He could feel the warm sunlight lulling him back to sleep. Dib shifted and Zim tried to ignore the gentle pressure of Dib's knee against his leg. It was strange that the contact didn't repulse him so Zim kept silent about it. What was the next question? "Why am I acting strange?" Zim closed his eyes. It was a very obscure question that... Strange, how? He forced his eyes open, groaning at the sunlight. It's warmth was welcome but it's light wasn't at the moment. "Strange, how?" He asked, pulling his hood up to block the light and closing his eyes again.

"Strange, like... you seem less... you." Zim sighed softly, so Dib had noticed after all. He hummed in thought as he decided on what to say. He'd never really thought much about it.

"A lot's been happening recently so I've been a bit preoccupied."

"AHA!" Dib cried and Zim flinched at the sudden shout. "Preoccupied with your plan. You admit it!" Zim groaned, head slumping against the concrete floor. "So what is it? You know i'll find out sooner or later." The hyuman was really annoying him. He sat up, giving up on any sort of nap for the time being.

"No. It has nothing to do with plans of any kind." Dib glared at him.

"Don't lie! What else could it be?" Zim scoffed.

"I don't know," He growled. "Maybe it has something to do with me being banished." He watched Dib begin to scowl.

"That's the stupidest lie ever." _He hadn't believed him_. Zim felt any happiness the recent peacefulness had gave him, drain away taking even his annoyance with it.

"Believe what you may Dibling it won't change the fact I have no plans."


	14. Chapter 14

Dib shook his head, since when had Zim become such a convincing liar? The Irken flopped back down, facing the sky again. Dib ran his hand through his hair, trying to calm his racing thoughts. How could this be true? Why would the Irken use that as his reason? His mission meant a lot to him, right?

"I don't believe you." Dib watched Zim tense at his words. "You're always lying to me and i'm not sure how this benefits your latest scheme but i'm not buying it." Zim turned his face away. He still lay in the same position unmoving. This was probably the calmest conversation they'd ever had since the incident with Keef. Dib had actually been enjoying the friendly atmosphere yet now it was almost completely gone. Zim turned to face him, sitting up, contact covered eyes locking onto him.

"Why did I even bother? What made me think you'd even believe me?" The sad look Zim gave him almost killed him... literally. Dib turned upon seeing it, misjudging the distance and stepping off the roof. Dib yelped as his foot met air, overbalancing him and sending him down to the floor beneath.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: Re uploading each chapter since I've just done another spell check :) Hopefully no mistakes now except the needed ones like Zim's spelling of Earth (Erth), humans (hyumans) and any of Gir's speech :)

* * *

Zim watched Dib step too far, toppling over and beginning the 9 foot drop to the rooftop. His body reacted before his mind caught up. The Dib couldn't die yet! He flung himself after the hyuman, grabbing him mid-drop and spinning them into a roll. He hit the ground hard, feeling his shoulder take the brunt of the force before they rolled over and over until they came to a stop. Zim lying flat on his back and Dib lying on top of him. That would have been brutal if he'd been wearing his Pak. Zim took a shaky breath, looking past Dib's hair to the now cloudy sky above them. He tried to calm his breathing, willing his fingers to unfurl and let the hyuman go.

Zim was glad that Dib didn't seem hurt. In fact, he didn't even mind that his body was pressed flush against Dib's, he was just so glad to still be in one piece. The rhythmic beat of Dib's heart organ thudding loud enough for Zim to hear and reminding the Irken that Dib was still alive. He finally managed to loosen his fingers but didn't release the teen. Dib trembled in his arms before pulling away slightly. The hyuman used his elbows to prop himself up and hover over Zim. Wide amber eyes looked down at him. Both of them still recovering from the shock of the fall. Zim clenched his grip again, clinging to Dib's trench coat. Warm breath mixed with his own. Dib's eyes searched his for something and Zim briefly wondered what it was he was looking for before the teen spoke, voice thick with disbelief.

"Did you just save me?" Zim looked back at Dib, feeling his breathing settle as the shock wore off. He'd just _saved_ the hyuman... on purpose...


	16. Chapter 16

Dib could feel bruises forming from the tumble but his focus was otherwise occupied. Zim stared up at him from his position on the floor. Zim's fake blue eyes steady on Dib's. He couldn't believe what'd just happened yet the proof was before him. Zim's wig and hoodie were askew, chest rising quickly though it was settling now. Dib could feel the Irken's thin frame beneath him, warmth mixing where they touched. Zim's breath came out shaky and the Irken ignored Dib's question in favour of asking his own.

"Are you okay?" Dib sighed, letting his head drop to beside the Irken's, resting against the fabric of Zim's hoodie and leaning on the Irken's shoulder. Dib now effectively pinning Zim to the floor. The fabric was soft like Zim's cheek against his own.

"Just a bit bruised." He mumbled, feeling Zim rub their cheeks together gently.

"Should watch your step next time." Dib closed his eyes, focusing on his heartbeat and the alien one beating twice as hard beneath it.

"_You just saved me_..." Dib repeated and Zim sighed, breath ghosting against Dib's neck.

"You can't die..." Dib shifted, raising himself from their odd position, leaning on his elbows again.

"Why?" Zim blinked at his question.

"Why did I save you or why can't you die?" Dib hesitated, pushing himself up to sit and letting Zim sit up himself. He waited as Zim smoothed his wig and clothes, dusting himself down. Dib didn't bother tidying himself up since he _always_ made himself look worse without a mirror. He'd have to do it later. Zim finally looked back at him and Dib sighed.

"Both." Dib really wished Zim didn't have his disguise on, it was easier to tell Zim's emotions with his real eyes.

"They're pretty much the same thing. Since i'm banished, I know you don't believe me, i'll be stuck here all my life now and... I don't want to be alone..." Fake blue eyes stared at him. "I want to..." The Irken faltered and Dib watched Zim's gaze drop to his lap. "...be my friend." Dib froze, he'd barely caught Zim's whispered words. Did he just hear that correctly? Zim wanted to be his friend?

"You won't attack Earth or me? The Armada won't come? Earth is safe?" That was too good to be true. A quick nod was his reply.

"Zim will not endanger Erth or the Dib... on purpose." Dib sighed.

"I guess if you're 'friendly' now then I can't exactly turn you in. It would be sort of _nice_ to have a friend who likes space as much as I do and knows i'm not crazy." He could feel his enthusiasm for the idea growing as he let it sink in. This was only if Zim was telling the truth. Dib caught the hopeful look in Zim's eyes, plainly obvious despite the contacts distorting it.

"The Dib will be Zim's friend?" Dib took one more look at Zim's eyes, trying to see deceit past the blue and white. He swallowed down his hesitation and spoke.

"Yes."


	17. Chapter 17

Zim felt a small smile fill his face as the word fell from Dib's lips. Who knew that one word could make someone so happy? The hyuman shifted beside him.

"Why do you keep switching between third and first person... you know 'Zim' or 'I'." Apparently Dib's questioning never stopped but since Dib knew he was an alien and Zim was no longer bound to the laws of the Empire, he could answer them all even ones about Irk... it'd take ages for the Erth to progress to space travel outside of their solar system anyway.

"Speaking in third person is what i'm used to and though I try for first person, sometimes it's easier and almost automatic to use third person."

"Makes sense. Can't you just train yourself not to?" Zim smirked.

"_Your head is big~"_

"My head is not big." The hyuman flushed after his automatic response. Zim resisted the urge to giggle. "You do know my trust is weak at the moment and i'll assume it's all lies." Zim sighed, nodding at Dib's words. Trust from an enemy or ex-enemy was hard to gain but easy to lose.

"I'll try not to lie then."

"If you don't have a plan then what do you keep writing in your notebook or sketchpad." Zim blinked, thrown by the question. He looked up to where they'd fallen from, his bag was still up there.

"I guess I could show you." Zim pushed himself up, shoulder burning from the bruise that impact had given him. He moved over to the area and climbed up, ignoring the twinge in his arm as he'd done any other time he'd been injured. The bruise would heal on it's own, at least it wasn't broken... Zim grabbed his bag before climbing back down. He kind of missed his Pak-legs, that would have been easy with them to help him climb and he wouldn't have to put pressure on his shoulder. He sat down beside Dib, handing the teen his sketchpad first since his notebook would need translating from Irken to English. Zim fidgeted as the hyuman flipped through his sketches. They began as robotic and precise the seemed to become more sketch like and expressive. He didn't mind showing Dib his sketches but the last page was worrying him. He'd been drawing Dib, what if he took it the wrong way? Zim swallowed nervously, the usual talkative Dib was being too quiet...


	18. Chapter 18

Dib flicked through the pages seeing the change as Zim's lines became more expressive and natural. The Irken could draw quite well and he seemed to mainly create pieces focusing on something he liked or was interested in. There was plenty of sketches of Gir in disguise and without it, scenery and buildings too. There were barely any of human people and absolutely none of any aliens. The ones of humans seemed unfinished, capturing the movement or figure but never the face. In fact Dib had only found one so far of a complete person; Gaz playing her Game Slave, mouth tweaked upwards into a smile as she finished a level. Dib shook his head, trust Zim to capture a rarity. He turned the pages, coming to the last sketch before the blank paper. A quick sketch of himself stared back up at him. Dib blinked. It was mainly thin pencil lines except for his eyes and glasses, carefully shaded to stare at the viewer. He felt a shiver run through him. The eyes were disturbingly realistic. Dib shut the book, he'd found nothing incriminating in there so he handed it back, trading it for the notebook in Zim's hands. The Irken seemed nervous, fake blue eyes constantly following each of his movements. Dib tried to ignore it, he as used to people and Zim staring at him but never this intensely...

He opened the notebook, instantly being met with Irken lettering. Dib shifted, he knew most of the Irken language from spying on Zim but not all the lettering. He could get the basic gist though. Zim shifted beside him, resuming his sketching since neither was talking and giving Dib space to concentrate. From what Dib could gather and the small schematic drawings littering the pages, this notebook was about 3 months old. He could remember a few of the plans from the beginning pages. He skipped ahead finding the plans suddenly changed to become a list of differences between Zim and humans. From Zim's skin colour to his inability to eat human food. Dib turned the page seeing chemical equations with crosses through and the remains of torn out pages. The most recent page seemed filled with notes in Zim's version of shorthand.

"What's this say?" Fake blue eyes looked up at him then down at the page in his hands.

"In order to live here, I need more than waffles to sustain myself. This is the notes on my recent serum formula."

"A serum..." Zim nodded, going back to his sketch.

"It should make me able to eat hyuman food. I'm also working on one to make me immune to water." Dib nodded, they didn't seem like things that could be used against Earth. "Speaking about lunch," The Irken rummaged through his bag, shoving his sketchpad aside. "Here." Zim handed him a lunchbox filled with sandwiches with different fillings. "Gir made them for me, he's gotten better at making Erth food. Doesn't add soap at all now," Dib opened the box, taking out a sandwich hesitantly. The Irken rolled his eyes, grabbing one himself and taking a bite. He watched Zim chew and swallow. "Safe, see?" Dib raised an eyebrow at Zim's pointed look.

"Just because _you_ can eat it doesn't mean it's safe for me." Zim ignored him, eating the rest of his sandwich. Dib took a bite, chewing it to find it tasted quite nice. He swallowed before talking. "Better than the cafeteria food." The Irken nodded.

"If you can even call that 'food' to begin with." The last plate Dib had tried to eat him.

"I guess so." He conceded, taking another bite and settling into companionable silence with only the wind breaking it. Dib watched Zim eat, the Irken's serum seemed to be working well but Dib noticed he was still avoiding meat or anything with a high water content. Once finished, Zim put the box and books back in his bag and stood. Dib looked up at him and the Irken smirked as he left.

"See you later Dibbles~" Couldn't Zim say his name normally for once? With a sigh and a rushed attempt at tidying himself up, Dib followed Zim down to class.


	19. Chapter 19

Zim huddled further into the hiding spot he'd found. It was after Skool and he was now crouched in one of Dib's 'spying' spots beside the Skool building. The hyumans seemed to have gone crazy either going on about his 'bravery' or how _cute_ he looked in his new clothes. Zim sighed, resting his head on his knees, arms pulling them to his chest as he sat. He barely understood why they were acting this way but he had to do something about all this attention... Zim felt his lekku twitch upon hearing familiar footfalls. It was the Dib! He waited until Dib passed by before dragging the teen into the area quickly. Gaz rolled her eyes and stalked off, leaving them without a second thought. Dib seemed surprised by the sudden tug on his trench coat's collar and change of altitude. He was now crouched beside Zim bringing him to Zim's eye level.

"Zim?" Flinching, Zim covered the hyuman's mouth, couldn't Dib tell they were hiding?

"Shhhh!" He hissed, huddling closer and pressing Dib's scythe-lock down against his head. It was usually how he found Dib and he didn't want anyone finding them right now. He felt Dib tense at the contact. At least he wasn't suffocating him, hyuman's could breathe through their noses after all... Zim waited until most of the murmurs faded and the Skool yard emptied. He pulled away his hand, turning to Dib who looked weird with Zim still holding his hair down. "I need help." Dib looked at him in silence and Zim sighed. "Hyumans keep swarming me. Help me get home..." Zim swallowed his pride. "_Please..._" He begged and Dib's features softened.

"Fine." Zim resisted the impulse to jump up and scream 'Victory!' since that would give his hiding spot away. "I'll help you get _home_ but on one condition." Zim eyed the teen curiously, what would his condition be? He hoped it didn't involve an autopsy...

"What condition?" Dib stared at him.

"Let me in your base and lab." Zim rolled his eyes. That was all the hyuman wanted?

"You can have a look around my home." It was no longer a base. "Be careful in the lab... don't take _anything_." The teen nodded and Zim took a peek out of their hiding spot. "I don't see anyone." He removed his hand from Dib's hair, watching it bounce back into place. Dib's hair was oddly interesting and Zim was a bit upset that he never got a proper feel of the thing. Wearing gloves was so annoying sometimes... maybe they could go as well? Nobody had really mentioned his lack of fingers before... except Dib. He sighed, turning to face Dib again. "Take me home."


	20. Chapter 20

Dib slid from the hiding place, looking for others before signalling for Zim to follow. Zim didn't seem to like all the sudden attention and had actually pleaded for help. He grabbed Zim's wrist and pulled the Irken down a road he knew would be empty at this time of day. He used these roads to avoid all the bullies. Zim let him drag him, offering no resistance to his tugging.

"Don't you like being the centre of attention?" Dib asked trying to beak the silence. Zim made a noise of disapproval behind him.

"I don't like being the centre of attention when i'm trying to blend in. I don't like this level of attention anyway. Way too many people are staring at me..." Dib grimaced, he knew what that felt like. It wasn't nice.

"They'll move on after a while."

"How long is a while?" Zim whined and Dib sighed.

"Depends. It could be anywhere between three days to three months..." He felt Zim stop behind him, his grip on Zim's wrist alerting him to the Irken's stop. Dib turned, catching Zim's horrified expression.

"Three Months?!" Dib nodded, three months was a long time. He stood watching Zim calm down before they finally started to walk again. Dib tried to keep pace with the Irken's quick steps, for someone so short, he could walk quite fast.

"As I said, it depends on what else happens this week." Zim sighed and Dib stopped at the crossroads, Zim stalling beside him. He looked both ways before freezing as rubber gloved fingers slid into his. Dib stared down at Zim, amber eyes meeting fake blue. "_What are you doing?_" The Irken gave him a confused look.

"You hold hands to cross roads." Zim stated as if it was a fact. Dib felt his face flush.

"That's for children." He whined and Zim shrugged.

"Either way, this is better since you were hurting my wrist." Dib shook his head. He seriously hoped they didn't meet anyone they knew.

"Lets get going then." He crossed the street, taking a well worn path that led towards his street and onto Zim's. The faster they went, the less chance anyone saw them... Right?


	21. Chapter 21

Zim could feel Dib's body heat seep into his glove. The hyuman didn't seem to like the hand holding since he was now rushing them home. They were rushing so fast that Zim had to dig in his heels as they arrived at his house, the new alterations causing Dib to almost pass it.

"We're here." He directed Dib's attention to the building before holding up his hand, motioning for Dib to wait as he stepped into his house. "Computer?"

***Yes?***

"Shut down the defences and let the Dib in." He could hear gears churning at his order.

***Fiiinnnnee.*** Zim nodded to himself before opening the door and stepping out again. He beckoned Dib over.

"Come on in then." Dib hesitated, taking a hesitant step, lawn gnomes only watching him as he passed. The hyuman made it over unharmed and Zim closed the door once they were inside. The house was oddly silent. "Where's Gir?" He asked and the computer sighed.

***Out playing cowboy apparently. That's what he screamed at me as he ran anyway.*** Zim shook his head, he'd forgotten the taco, so he was just going to give Gir the monee for it but now it'd have to wait. Zim chucked his bag onto the floor. He'd let Dib explore without a time limit, he wasn't too worried about the hyuman being in his house and lab. Instead he set off up to the bedrooms to check out the new additions. ***Yours has your name on the door, the other is Gir's and the last is a human style bathroom.***

"With water?"

***Yes.*** Zim nodded, he'd almost sorted out a cure for the water thing anyway. He pushed open the door to 'his' bedroom and stepped inside. Warm reds and browns greeted him and Zim sighed at how normal it looked. His eyes caught the bed, it seemed very inviting though that could be his drowsiness talking. He hadn't ever gotten that nap. Running round and hiding all day had worn him out so he tugged off his hoodie, placing it on the cabinet before dropping onto the bed, sinking into the mattress and drifting off into a light sleep. He hadn't slept enough last night and his body was still getting used to being Pakless.


	22. Chapter 22

Dib poked around everywhere finding his way into the lift and down to Zim's labs. He poked around for hours before heading back upstairs, Zim hadn't come to check on him at all. That was a complete 360 from the Irken who'd get paranoid if he even looked at him. Gir greeted him once he reached house level.

"Hiya Mary! Ur hed smells lyke puppies!" Dib flinched, escaping up the stairs to the new level. Gir freaked him out. Dib stopped on the landing. Three doors greeted him, labelled in Irken. He frowned, pushing open the one on the right. A cacophony of colour and plushies met him. This was _obviously_ Gir's room. Dib moved onto the next room. Bathroom. The last one had to be Zim's room. Dib opened the door before remembering he probably should have knocked. The room was bland with minimal furniture. Obviously not decorated yet. Dib closed the door behind him, hoping it'd stop Gir from coming in. Zim lay on his bed sleeping soundly but still in his disguise. Zim had complained about them being itchy before so Dib stepped closer. Taking the wig would be easy but getting Zim's contacts without waking him would be difficult. He'd just have to wake Zim. With a sigh, Dib carefully gripped Zim's shoulder, shaking gently. Who knew if he was a light sleeper? Or if he'd suddenly attack? Neither happened so Dib shook a bit harder. Zim batted at his hand feebly.

"Go away." He mumbled and Dib shook again, he wouldn't give up.

"Zim, wake up." The Irken batted his hand again.

"Last warning Dib-stink, go away." Dib wasn't one to listen to warnings especially when the insults began again so he shook Zim harder this time. Zim growled, eyes still closed, one hand swiftly capturing Dib's wrist, claws digging into skin even with the gloves to hamper them. Dib yelped, Zim's grip tightening. One eye opened to glare up at him. "I warned you." With that Dib found his wrist freed.

"What the hell Zim?" The Irken scoffed at him, rolling over and sitting up.

"If I was actually asleep, I'd have broken your arm out of reflex. You don't touch a sleeping Irken." Dib sighed, rubbing his wrist, bruises already forming across his skin along with dents where Zim's claws had almost punctured.

"I only wanted to remind you about your disguise." Zim dragged his wig off, antenna perking up once freed. He slipped his contacts out and Dib watched him place them on a nearby table. He mush preferred Zim's real eyes than his fake ones. Dib squished the urge to grab or capture Zim. They were friends now and he hadn't even brought a camera or anything. Since Zim hadn't done anything to him, Dib wouldn't do anything back. The Irken gave him a weak smile. "Thanks." Dib blinked, startled. Did Zim just thank him?

"What?"

"I said 'thanks'." Zim growled the words and Dib shook his head. He hadn't expected any less.

"I'm going to go home now." Dib turned on his heel, feeling Zim's eyes on him until he left the bedroom. He took the stairs slowly, trying to sneak past Gir. Luckily, the robot was nowhere to be seen and the front door was wide open. It was kind of strange to have free reign of his enemies... ex-enemies base. Zim hadn't even come after him to make sure he left. The computer wasn't trying to force him out either. Should he even leave? Dib pushed the thought aside and slipped from the house, closing he door behind him. Gaz would be wondering where he was anyway...

* * *

Gaz looked up from her Game Slave as Dib entered the house. She looked back down before he noticed.

"Hey Gaz, I'm home." She grunted to show that she'd heard him. Dib came into the room. "I was at Zim's in case you care." Gaz rolled her eyes, how stupid was her brother?

"I saw him grab you while we were going home." Dib's face lit up at an actual conversation.

"He needed help getting home."

"So you took him there and stayed for a bit?" Her brother sat beside her on the couch and Gaz paused her game for the moment. She could spare a bit of time for something this weird.

"He wants to be my 'friend' so he let me look around his house." Gaz shook her head, resuming her game as she stood up.

"Such a cute couple~" She teased as she set off upstairs. She could totally see them getting together, both were too obsessed with each other to notice anyone else so it was only a matter of time before this 'friendship' progressed.

"We're not a couple!" Dib screamed and Gaz giggled. 'Not yet,' she thought, 'Not yet.'


	23. Chapter 23

Zim stretched, wincing at his bruised shoulder. It was almost healed now but a dull ache still remained. He pushed it aside, it'd be gone by lunchtime. Zim climbed from his bed, he really should have changed before sleeping.

"Computer?"

***Yes?***

"I need some more clothes, these got scuffed when I saved the Dib yesterday." The computer sighed.

***I thought so. I made some others, they're in the cupboard. I'll repair and clean those ones while you're at Skool.*** Zim yawned, rubbing at his eyes.

"Thanks." The computer could be so helpful at times. Zim smiled as he made his way over to the cupboard the computer had opened for him and picked out some clothes to wear. "What time's it?" He asked as he changed into a pair of dark grey jeans, purple t-shirt and a black bomber jacket. He slipped on his boots and gloves. He hadn't decided if he was going to ditch his gloves or not.

***You have 30 minutes to get to Skool.*** Zim rushed downstairs packing his bag for the day. He was lucky he didn't have any homework due as he'd fallen asleep after Dib left and slept through the night. ***Don't forget your PE kit.*** Zim found the needed items dropped onto his head. ***And disguise.*** Also dropped on his head. He _seriously_ couldn't decide if his computer liked him or not.

"_Thanks._" This time his thanks was laced with sarcasm and the computer noticed.

***You're welcome.*** It replied. Zim just shook his head, this was a fight he couldn't win so he gave up trying to. Zim put his disguise on.

"See you later..." He began, only to look around. The place was silent. "Where's Gir?" The robot was nowhere to be seen.

***He mentioned something about a club and I haven't seen him since.*** Zim nodded. Gir was always running off to many different places. ***He'll be back soon, i'm sure.*** He'd always come back within a day or two so Zim left it alone for now.

"Then, I'm off." With that, he stepped outside finding it sunny today, which was good since he'd forgotten his paste... again.


	24. Chapter 24

Dib grimaced as he entered the changing rooms, he'd been so busy today that he'd barely seen Zim to ask him questions and he'd almost forgotten about PE. He had nothing against sports, fighting with Zim had made him quite strong and agile, the reason he was worried was since he still had claw marks down his back. Nobody but Zim, Gaz and himself knew so far and yet now everyone else would know. Dib let the flood of teenage boys drag him to his locker, spotting Zim at his own already changing. The Irken _always_ changed quickly, so quickly that Dib never got see anything but a flash of green skin before the Irken was fully dressed again. He never got to see anything else 'alien' about him, no matter how hard he stared... it usually had people calling him gay... staring at another 'boy' as he changes could be construed as that after all.

Dib sighed, turning and facing the inevitable. He'd just have to get it over with. He felt Zim's eyes on him as he turned to his locker, typing in the code on his high-tech lock. He'd had to upgrade it since bullies kept taking his stuff. Dib pulled it open, hopefully nobody was paying attention to the 'crazy kid' and he could change without incident. Zim's eyes were still on him, Dib could feel them. He grabbed his PE shirt, ready to pull it on once he'd removed his shirt. Trembling slightly, Dib tugged the shirt over his head, PE one replacing it almost as quick as Zim changed. Dib breathed out a sigh of relief, he couldn't feel any eyes on him and the usual chatter was still going on. He just had to manage that after class as well.

Dib stuffed his shirt into his locker before realising that even Zim wasn't looking at him. He glanced over to the Irken, finding Zim's spot vacated. When had he left? Zim never left early since it wasn't 'normal'... not like quick changing was 'normal' either. Concerned, Dib rushed through the rest of his changing, clothes haphazardly thrown into his locker. He just about remembered to lock his locker before he left, luckily with no clothes inside-out. Dib slipped from gthe room to find Zim already waiting by the side of the door. The Irken had his face down, staring at the floor, wig casting his face into shadow.

"Zim?" He asked.


	25. Chapter 25

Zim tried to steady his breathing and will his flushed face to calm down. He didn't think the marks would be so obvious. The paleness of Dib's skin made them more vivid than he'd expected. It was slightly surprising the marks had healed this much but after all their fights, Zim assumed Dib had some healing medicine since he got better quicker than any other hyuman. He sighed, guilt worming it's way into his squeedlyspooch. How was Dib still willing to befriend him? After he'd done such a horrible thing as that? Zim made a mental note to be 'nice' to the hyuman from now on. He'd do his best to make up for it...

Zim shifted on his feet. He was glad nobody had paid attention to Dib or the teen would have some explaining to do. They didn't really look like claw marks sustained in a fight but more like he'd gotten them doing something else... Zim wasn't ignorant of that part of life. He knew about 'mating' or 'sex' as the Earthlings called it... Zim pushed the thought aside as his face burned again this time not through shame. It was addling his brain being around all these 'sex' obsessed teens. Zim hung his head, staring at his trainers, trying to calm down again. Maybe some PE would take his mind off it all? He only had to wait for the bell to go and the pig-smelly hyumans to finish changing. PE wasn't a bad lesson for him. It reminded Zim of training on Irk except without lazers, Paks and enemy combatants attacking you left, right and centre.

"Zim?" Dib's voice cut through his musings and Zim stared at Dib's shoes in silence before looking up, face masked into indifference, blush finally quelled.

"What Dib-let?" Probably not the nicest thing to say... Dib didn't seem to notice, he seemed concerned.

"You just randomly disappeared and since we are friends now, I wanted to know if you're okay." Zim resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"I'm fine..." Amber eyes watched him and Zim sighed. "I'm just feeling a bit guilty." The hyuman still didn't say anything. "About your back..." Zim let his eyes drop again, feeling Dib's hand drop into his shoulder. Zim flinched at the contact, years of avoiding it causing him to panic. This was the Dib though, so Zim forced himself to relax. They were friends now and Dib probably wouldn't hurt him.

"They don't hurt anymore." Dib's grip tightened and Zim risked a glance at the teen's face. "I'm just no looking forward to explaining them..." The human's hands dropped from his shoulder and Zim shivered as the heat left him. "We'd best get going. Coach will be waiting." Zim nodded, setting off for the PE field.

"Wonder what he has in store for us today?"


	26. Chapter 26

Dib ducked and rolled before climbing over the eight foot wall before him. The coach had actually prepared them a _real_ army obstacle course. Dib ducked beneath the wire net, crawling over muddy ground to get to the next area. Most of the teens were having trouble with this and Dib was glad he'd spent ages doing this type of stuff to catch Zim, since he was now second in the class. Zim had easily manoeuvred his way through most of the course and Dib half-wondered why he hadn't been this agile during their chases or fights...

Someone grabbed his ankle and Dib abandoned that trail of thought as Chunk 'accidently' shoved his face into the mud. Dib rolled free as the bully laughed. How he'd gotten close without Dib realising was a mystery. Dib didn't really care though, too busy trying to catch up to Zim.

Spitting out mud, Dib continued on, climbing from beneath the net to face a fifteen foot wall. Ropes dangled from it's top, trailing to about a foot from the floor. Dib took the farthest from Chunk, planting his feet on the wall face as he scaled it, arms easily carrying his weight. This was tiring enough already yet they had to do it three times before class was over and only then could they could clean up, change and go home. Dib clenched the rope tighter as his foot slipped, mud losing him traction. This would only get harder after more people tried it and Dib could tell by the end of the set, this wall would be coated from top to bottom in slippery mud. He had no choice but to carry on though. It was this or face detention in the underground classrooms...


	27. Chapter 27

Zim finished changing, pulling on his jacket, enjoying the silence in the changing room and the feeling of being clean again. All the other worm-babies had yet to complete the course. Zim had raced through the course since it was only basic obstacles. He was lucky he had a stash of paste in the Skool or he'd have been burnt by the mud and water portions of the set. He'd finished first, though he knew Dib wouldn't be far behind. The horrible PE kit now lay in a pile on the floor and Zim hummed to himself wondering what to do with his dirty mud-covered uniform. He'd already cleaned himself with some wipes he kept in his locker but he'd have to take his kit home to clean it... That would involve getting his bag dirty...

The door opened and Zim snickered at a mud-covered Dib.

"Don't laugh." That only made Zim laugh harder.

"At least your glasses are still intact." Though they were smeared with mud, which made Zim wonder how he could see out of them. Dib ran a hand through his hair, spreading the mud further. Zim stifled another laugh. The hyuman looked hilarious at the moment.

"I reckon I have about twenty minutes until Chunk finishes the course and comes in here." Zim nodded, watching Dib remove his glasses and wipe them on the last clean spot on his shirt. Zim pulled a wipe from his locker, handing it wordlessly to the teen. Dib wiped his glasses leaving them slightly smeared but clear.

"Nobody else will finish in time." They'd barely completed it once when Zim had finished quarter of an hour ago. The hyuman hummed in response and Zim watched Dib heft his shirt over his head, dumping it on the floor in disgust. Pale skin littered with scars caught Zim's eye before he turned away. He wasn't ready to face them yet. The scars were reminders of their past, their fights and Zim's evil nature. Zim wasn't going to avoid them forever and when he felt fine looking at them he would deem himself to be at peace with their past... he didn't dwell on the past but it was hard not to with such a stark reminder...

"I'm going to shower." Zim heard Dib pull a towel from his locker. "Wait for me with Gaz and you can come over to mine since I came over to yours yesterday." Zim kicked at the bundle of clothes on the floor.

"Okay." He choked out, trying to force pale scar-ridden skin from his mind. Unable to, Zim grabbed his PE kit and shoved it on top of his locker, he wasn't going to take it home. He grabbed his bag, fleeing the room and racing over to Gaz's usual spot by one of the walls in the Skool yard. Now he just had to wait...

Zim glanced over to the side of the building, finding students still doing the course. It was entertaining to see them failing, falling down and shoving each other aside to get past the obstacles. You could barely see who was who through all the mud they'd collected. Zim giggled at the sight, pale scarred skin finally driven from his mind. This PE course was very entertaining from the side lines...


	28. Chapter 28

Dib sloped over to Zim and Gaz. The Irken was sitting beside his sister, obviously looking uncomfortable. Gaz seemed oblivious to the Irken's discomfort. Zim smiled at him, standing up and moving away from Gaz.

"Hey." Dib smiled back, glad someone was happy with his arrival.

"Shall we go then?" Gaz looked up from her Game Slave briefly.

"The freaks coming too?" Dib watched Zim shift further away from his sister.

"We're friends now, remember?" A shrug of a black-clad shoulder was his reply so Dib set off with Zim on one side, Gaz on the other. He wouldn't be getting any conversation from Gaz so Dib turned his head to face Zim, letting his legs guide him home on autopilot. "You okay?" He asked and fake blue eyes met his before returning to the ground.

"I'm fine. Freak isn't the worst thing I've been called." Dib nodded. He himself had called Zim plenty of names from 'alien' to 'space-scum'... He tried to change subject.

"That lesson was hell..." The Irken smirked at his comment.

"It wasn't too bad. It was more fun to watch from the side lines." Dib rolled his eyes.

"It was bad." He repeated, he felt tired and dirty still.

"It was basic." Zim whined and Dib scowled.

"Basic?" He asked, that was a _real_ army course so how was it basic?

"No lasers, weapons or enemy combatants coming at you from everywhere." Dib blinked at the reply. Blue eyes met his. "That's the training I was doing when I was just a smeet." The proud smile on Zim's face annoyed him.

"Smeet?" The Irken's turn to roll his eyes.

"Our version of you Earth child." Dib paused, Zim stopping beside him and Gaz ignoring them, walking on.

"How old are you?" Zim opened his mouth to reply but got cut off.

"GET HERE NOW." Gaz ordered and both of them raced back to her side. "Shut up and walk me home. When i'm on my couch, you can talk all you want." Dib sighed, stashing that thought away for the future. Dib gave Zim a reassuring look, the Irken had paled at his sister's words.

"Okay." Gaz glared at him and Dib settled into the silence he was used to.

* * *

Dib opened the door for Gaz to enter, letting Zim in next before closing the door behind him. The Irken fidgeted on the threshold while Gaz stalked off to the living room.

"Come on, i'll show you around." Fake blue eyes settled on him.

"Okay." Came the mumbled reply, Gaz snickered at them despite being in a different room.

"Don't forget to hold your boyfriend's hand!" She called and Dib felt his face flush. What was with Gaz and her teasing?

"Boyfriend?" Zim echoed and Dib jolted from his thoughts. "What's a 'boyfriend'? I take it from the Dib's expression that it's more than a male friend, right?" Dib yelped, trying to change subject. How could Zim be clueless about so much one second then super observant the next?

"It's nothing important!" He grabbed Zim's wrist to get his full attention. "Dump your bag and let's go." He breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of Zim's bag hitting the floor.

"Fine," Zim conceded and Dib noticed the look Zim was giving him. It seemed the Irken wouldn't let this drop completely. "I will find out, you know." Dib grimaced.

"Let's start with the lab." That'd get Zim's interest, if only for a little.

* * *

Dib groaned, practically dragging Zim from the lab as he tried to correct mistakes in a few of his father's formulas. He wasn't really allowed down here and if he changed a formula his father would realise and make getting in harder.

"But Dib-child..." Zim whined at him and Dib huffed.

"I'm not a child and I already said no." The Irken huffed, finally allowing himself to be dragged back to the living room. Gaz looked up as they entered.

"Just because I suggested it, you went and did it, huh?" Dib blinked confused before looking down, finding himself holding Zim's hand still. He didn't comment, only dragged Zim to the kitchen.

"Stay here." He ordered and Zim shrugged at him.

"Fine." Dib shook his head, Zim wouldn't stay put, they both knew it. Dib had more pressing matters though. He had to hide most of his surveillance stuff or Zim would think he was creepy... if he didn't already. The main thing was that their trust was frail at the moment and if Zim saw all the stuff he'd assume Dib was still trying to expose him as an alien. Leaving Zim in the kitchen, Dib raced off upstairs.


	29. Chapter 29

Zim sat across from Gaz on an armchair watching the girl play her game in silence. She seemed to sense his question despite the fact he hadn't said it.

"A 'boyfriend' or 'girlfriend' is someone you're dating." She informed without looking up. Zim tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Dating? Like the giving of meats on the lurve day?" He asked as she continued her button pressing.

"That's part of it. It's basically someone you date, kiss, hug, hold hands with and sleep with." Zim nodded as Gaz looked up. He understood most of that. "Do you know what 'sex' is?" Zim tensed at the question. She obviously wasn't talking about 'sex' as in gender...

"Yes." He shifted uneasy under her gaze despite her eyes being closed. "My species mates similarly to yours." He didn't mention it being highly illegal. The act was hardly ever heard of and had only really been kept in their genes for emergencies. Otherwise, Irkens were cloned. Gaz smirked at him, eyes dropping back to her game.

"Well, if you both 'mate' then you're his 'boyfriend'." Zim paled at the thought. Mating with Dib! So what if the hyuman was tall, his hair oddly captivating and his eyes an odd hue Zim hadn't seen before any other hyuman... Zim shook his head, banishing the thoughts. Gaz had to be playing some mind games with him for Zim to even be thinking about mating with Dib. "Tell me who's bottom." She ordered and Zim stood, backing away from Gaz, returning to the kitchen. Gaz scared him even more now.

"Zim?" He jumped, spinning round to glare at Dib, feeling his cheeks flush as Gaz's words danced in his head. "Coming upstairs?" Zim huffed, squashing all unnecessary thoughts and emotions before turning to face Dib. He wouldn't let confusion or embarrassment keep him from being Dib's friend. Gaz cackled, probably completing her level and Zim found his feet already taking him up the stairs at Dib's side. _She really, really scared him_.


	30. Chapter 30

Dib watched Zim poke about the room in silence. The Irken seemed oddly freaked out all of a sudden and though he hid it well, Dib could tell. Years of observing someone gives you that ability. Though Dib hadn't managed to figure out Zim's banishment despite plenty of hints... Dib shifted from his seat on the computer chair to sit on the bed. He felt Zim's eyes on him briefly but when he looked up Zim was eyeing the posters on his wall. They were typical monster posters he'd picked up every so often and was now using to cover the multitude of notes, photos and sketches of Zim that he'd done over the years. Most of his walls were plastered with his findings so Dib had no choice but to cover them since removing them would take so long. He just hoped Zim didn't realise... or at least didn't care enough to check what was underneath. Zim was being unusually quiet.

"Are you okay?" He asked and Zim turned to face him, fake blue eyes meeting his own.

"Not really. Your sister scares me." Gaz scaring someone didn't surprise him as much as the fact that Zim was admitting to being scared.

"Scares me too sometimes." He admitted as the Irken trailed over. Dib shifted to allow Zim to sit beside him on his bed. It felt strangely comfortable in Zim's presence and Dib could almost believe they'd never been enemies. Zim swung his legs, letting them hit the underside of the bedframe before swinging them out again. Left, right, left, right. Dib pulled his gaze away from the swinging legs. "What'd she do?" The legs froze and Dib could swear Zim's face darkened a shade. A blush dusting his cheeks.

"Just the usual, you know, glared at me is all." The garbled sentence was obviously a lie and Dib had the feeling it was something to do with the 'boyfriend' conversation so he let it drop.

"Can I stay over at yours tomorrow?" Blue eyes trailed from the floor to his face. "Gaz is having her friends over to stay and i'd rather not see them..." They weren't particularly nice. He wracked his brain for a legitimate excuse for Zim to allow him over. "I could help you make your water cure-thing." Zim hesitated, definitely the 'boyfriend' conversation.

"Like a sleepover on TV?" He nodded, glad he didn't have to explain.

"I'll bring some stuff over to make it fun." Dib grinned at the thought, he hadn't had a sleepover since he was little, before he became the 'crazy kid'. Zim shifted beside him, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his head on them.

"Okay."


	31. Chapter 31

Zim watched from down the Skool's hallway, spotting Dib as the teen shoved the sleepover bag into his locker. The hyuman closed his locker, Dib obviously didn't want to lug the bag around all day and inevitably break something inside it. Zim shifted uneasily, he'd gone home quickly after agreeing to the sleepover with the other teen wanting to get away from Gaz and her weird ideas. He was feeling anxious about the sleepover since Gaz's words kept pounding in his brain. However he really did want to be Dib's friend so Zim pushed the words away again. He'd just have to avoid awkward situations.

Zim leant against the wall outside the classroom. People were still looking at him oddly, most of them girls, but he ignored them assuming it was something to do with the whole 'robbery hero' thing. He hoped that'd be forgotten soon, like most of his antics usually were. Zim glanced up, catching Dib's eye as he did. Zim turned away, hiding in the classroom, head down at his desk busying himself finishing a sketch of a pig that Gir had begged him for a while ago. He pretended not to notice Dib as the teen sat beside him.

"Hey Zim, I've got my stuff in my locker." Zim gave Dib a sideways glance.

"I know." He'd seen him after all.

"We have PE again today." Zim nodded, he'd had to get the computer to make him a new kit since he'd left his other one atop his locker. Now he could chuck the old one. Zim dropped his pencil on the desk. The long vivid scars he'd seen on Dib's back making another appearance in his mind. Zim pushed the thought away, focusing on the conversation.

"Do you think we're still doing the obstacle course?" The hyuman sighed.

"Don't know but I hope not, it took ages to get the mud out of my hair." Zim smirked, had Dib really just said that?

"You sound like a girl~" He teased before Dib nudged him playfully. Zim nudged him back as the teen decided to respond.

"You look like a girl." Zim scowled, clenching his fists to keep himself under control, lekku picking up the sound of approaching footsteps. Zim looked at the doorway as the teacher entered the room.

"You're lucky the teacher came or i'd have hit you for that." Dib just grinned at him, not fazed in the slightest. Zim sighed, picking up his pencil again to doodle the class away.

* * *

The PE lesson came around and Zim found himself on the edge of a line of teens. They were all waiting for the coach to pick their teams. Today's lesson was dodge ball. Zim waited for his name to be called, watching Dib from the corner of his eye. Dib seemed nervous, PE wasn't his favourite lesson. Probably because Dib was always being teased and bullied by the other teens. Not that Zim was well liked either but he at least stood up for himself when they tried to bully him.

"Dib." Zim watched the coach point to the left, sending Dib to join Chunk's team. At least Dib wouldn't be hit in the face constantly by Chunk today. The coach's glare moved to Zim and he watched him point the other way. "Zim." He marched over to his team, not caring if he was paired with Keef and other weirdos, he'd fight and win. The point of the game was to hit your opponent below head height, any higher was forbidden. If you were hit then you were out but catch any thrown at you and you get a team-member back. Basic enough.

Even with a horrible team, Zim reckoned he could win. The only problems would be Chunk and Dib... though Chunk would most likely try to take out Dib himself despite being on the same team. Zim grinned, eyes locking onto Dib's, seeing the same spark in his. Seemed the hyuman was thinking the same thing, this fight would not be easy. The coach directed each team to their side of the court and Zim kept to the back of his side. Distance was hard to throw for hyumans so he'd be able to dodge the ones they threw. His team-members would no doubt fall quickly so Zim would have more space to dodge and attack quicker and since he wasn't weak he could throw the distance needed. The Dib was tricky though, being quicker and stronger than he looked. He'd make this difficult.

Considering they were the 'weaker' team, Zim's group got first throw. Zim grinned evilly. 'This would be fun', he thought as he gripped the red rubber ball. The other team shrank back at his grin, only Chunk and Dib staying forward. This would be _very_ fun indeed. The coach blew his whistle to start the 'game'. Holding back so as not to kill his first target, Zim threw the ball, smirking with satisfaction as it hit the kid on his shoulder, spinning him to the ground. His team threw the other balls yet Zim ignored them, focusing on avoiding the balls the other team was now launching. His team was already down to half and it was barely two minutes in.


	32. Chapter 32

Dib grinned as he caught the ball Zim launched at him. He'd somehow managed to survive this far into the game despite Chunk trying to shove him into the way of the projectile balls. Zim was the only one really left on his side of the court. Dib and Chunk were the only two on theirs. Neither him or the Irken had bothered calling anyone back into play as they'd mostly been injured or chickened out completely.

Dib chucked the ball, watching Zim duck and roll, grabbing a discarded ball and throwing it deftly towards the bully. Dib watched startled as the ball collided with Chunk's leg, tripping him and bringing him down to the floor, face first. That was a good shot. Dib would have liked for Zim to hit Chunk again but he decided to continue with the game. The coach was still watching after all.

Dib ducked another ball, grabbing one and launching it at Zim. The Irken grinned, grabbing it from it's arch and locking his eyes onto Dib's. Dib felt the thrill of adrenaline as the 'game' became between just them two. The kid's gloves were off now, Dib could see it behind Zim's contacts, amusement sparking in magenta orbs. Dib prepared himself for a tough 'game'... If Zim wasn't going to go easy on him then he wouldn't go easy either...

* * *

Dib flushed as the other boys nudged him. He'd barely won the game with a sly double ball attack and so Zim had managed to get into the locker before him, changing and disappearing before Dib had even entered. Now he was swarmed by the other teenage boys, Chunk having had to get his nose looked at. Dib blushed as someone nudged him. They'd seen the scars as he changed. Though even now he'd finished changing, they still wanted to talk to him.

"Bet you gave her it good for her to leave scars down your back." Swallowing nervously, Dib fled from the changing room. He barely remembered to lock his locker and grab his bag before escaping. He slipped into the Skool building to grab his sleep over bag before searching for Zim. He really hoped the other boys would forget about his scars soon. He could only imagine the way they'd react if they knew Zim was the one who'd made them. Dib felt his face flare as he turned towards his locker. They would have assumed he'd gotten it in a _different_ way then their fight... Worse still, if he denied it, they'd believe him even less.

With a sigh, Dib opened his locker, pulling his sleep over kit out and hefting it over his shoulder. Now he just needed to find Zim and he could forget about Skool for a few hours until they had to go again in the morning. Dib trailed outside to Gaz's usual spot, finding Zim sitting beside Gaz on the wall. The Irken was playing her Game Slave as she directed him.

"Go left and you'll get a new quest." Zim nodded, pushing the button as she pointed to it. It was odd for Gaz to give her beloved console to anyone else, especially someone as destructive as Zim. Dib stepped over, finding both of them ignored his arrival.

"Hey." He greeted and Gaz grunted to show she noticed his existence.

"Hey Dib-ling." Zim handed off the console and Gaz instantly set about reloading her data. "Ready to go?" Dib nodded, handing Gaz some monie.

"You can order Bloaty's for you and your friends." His sister nodded, walking off to their house.

"See you then, have fun with your_ boyfriend_~" Dib felt himself blush, the teasing from earlier fresh in his mind.

"He's not my boyfriend!" He cried after her before noticing Zim's silence on the subject. Zim was staring off at a wall. "Zim?" Fake blue eyes turned to him.

"What Dib-let?"

"You're supposed to deny it." He whined and the Irken rolled his eyes.

"Deny it too much, too quick or too strong and it only confirms their suspicions. You'd be best to ignore it, we know the truth so who cares what others think?" Sometimes Zim seemed like a different person. Dib blinked at him before sighing.

"I guess but it's mostly just reflex." Zim smirked up at him.

"Like you big head?"

"My head's NOT big!" Dib growled before realising what'd just happened. Stupid reflexive response. "You're a jerk, you know." Said 'jerk' grinned.

"I know~" Dib set off letting his legs take him to Zim's on autopilot. At least Zim seemed to be in a good mood today instead of his jittery and constantly shifting emotions of the last few days. "What do we do on 'sleepovers' anyway?" Zim asked and Dib shrugged at his question.

"We play games, chat, watch movies and eat snacks." That's what he thought anyway, it'd been a long time since he'd had a sleepover. Zim hummed, easily keeping pace since Dib was deliberately keeping his pace slow enough for Zim to keep up.

"I have no clue about any of that stuff but I do have snacks." A tug on his sleeve made Dib turn, seeing Zim grin up at him. "Lots of snacks." Dib had almost forgotten how weird Irkens were with snack foods since Zim hardly ever ate anything. He smiled back, resuming the walk to Zim's home.

"What kind of snacks?" It was a useful topic since it'd tell him whether he had to stop at a shop for supplies.

"I've got Irken ones, Erth ones and lots others from several different galaxies." Zim had the decency to look sheepish. "I like snacks." Came the mumbled excuse and Dib rolled his eyes finally coming to a stop outside Zim's gate.

"How are you not fat yet?" The Irken stopped beside him.

"With my Pak, I only need to eat food every few years so it's more of a privilege than anything. Without my Pak, I need food every month or so." Zim smirked up at him and Dib nodded at the new information. "Since I was too busy with my mission, I hardly ever ate and I don't always feel like it either. The only reason I did this week is because I needed to check my serum. It's 'normal' after all to eat at least once a day." The Irken opened the gate and Dib followed him in, glad Zim hadn't re-engaged the defence systems. He closed the door behind him as Zim turned to face him. "Let the Sleepover begin!"


	33. Chapter 33

Zim watched Dib move over to the couch.

"Not here hyuman." He crossed his arms as the teen blinked in confusion. Seriously? Had Dib forgotten about the new floor of his house? "Sleepovers take place upstairs." That said, Zim made his way up to his bedroom. He didn't bother checking if Dib was following him, the teen no doubt would. He slipped inside and flopped onto his bed, watching Dib enter and close the door behind him. The new bedroom was probably Zim's new favourite place since Gir had yet to disturb him at all and his bed was super comfy. The hyuman stood by the door and Zim shook his head at his hesitance. He patted the bed beside him in silence. "Come sit Dib-let." Dib scowled at him and made no move to come over.

"Can't you drop the added bits and just call me Dib?" Zim froze, adding stuff to Dib's name was second nature now.

"Dib?" He shivered at the oddness of the name. It sounded strange after years of 'Dib-thing' or 'Dib-stink' so Zim decided against it. "The Dib will take what Zim gives him and be thankful that they are not insults." With a pointed look, Zim got up, stalking past the hyuman and making his way down to the labs. He stored his snacks in the store rooms on one of the lower levels. Zim leant back against the lift wall. The hyuman had better be thankful since Irkens never shared their snacks if they could help it yet here he was offering them freely.

"Where's Gir?" He asked, hoping to avoid the insane antics the Sir unit dragged him into.

***At a rodeo with his piggy.*** Zim shook his head, wig falling into his eyes. He'd have to take his disguise off when he got back to the bedroom. Dib was now his friend so he shouldn't try to photograph him without it for proof of his 'alien-ness'. Gir was an oddity even to him but Zim was glad the Sir unit was happy... he still hadn't gotten that taco. Zim pushed the thought aside, filling his arms with snacks before making the return trip. His bedroom door was still open like he'd left it. Zim stepped inside, careful not to drop his snacks as he manoeuvred his way around the contents of Dib's bag. The hyuman had apparently decided to dump his 'kit' all over the floor. Zim ignored it for the moment, making sure his snacks were safely on a table before turning on his heel.

"Snacks are here." Amber eyes looked up at him.

"Cool." Whatever Dib had been holding was dumped as the teen moved over to Zim's side. "We'll snack later though." Zim shrugged, he'd only brought them up so he wouldn't have to get them later.

"What now?" He asked and Dib grinned at him.

"Now we play." That grin did not look friendly... "We're going to need a TV though." Zim nodded.

"Computer! Bring up the TV from downstairs." He ordered, barely resisting laughing as Dib flinched from his sudden shout.

***_Suurrre_.*** A section of the floor opened and the TV was brought up, the floor sealing beneath it.

"Thanks." He hardly ever thanked the computer but he'd do it for today since Dib was around... but only if he remembered to. Zim turned, finding Dib already over by the TV and plugging in his game console. With nothing else to do, Zim turned, dragging his wig off his head and popping out his contacts. He dropped them on the table away from the snacks. Zim rubbed at his eyes, trying to quell the itchy feeling the contacts always left behind. He twitched his lekku now that they were free. He liked when he could be himself. Zim moved over to where Dib sat fiddling with wires. The teen turned to him, grinning happily as the system booted up.

"What do you want to play?" Zim noticed Dib look him over, spotting the missing disguise. He sat down, feeling amber eyes following the movement.

"I don't know. I don't play games." Amber eyes finally moved away and Zim watched pale white fingers flick through several game boxes. Zim picked up a controller, staring at the buttons before putting it back down. Dib didn't even look at him, too busy mumbling his thoughts on each game. Zim leant back against the bed, staring at the screen. He tuned out Dib's mumbling, he didn't really want to play at the moment but Dib seemed happy so Zim let him have his fun. It'd build up some trust so it was worth it. Dib finally decided on a game and Zim soon found himself engrossed in beating Dib. His earlier practise on Gaz's Game Slave making him able to hold his own.


	34. Chapter 34

Dib watched Zim throw his controller at the wall for the fifth time that night.

"CHEATING GAME!" He rolled his eyes, smirking at Zim's 'normal' response. The Irken huffed, head dropping against the bed as he slumped, magenta eyes landing on Dib. "Can't we do something else now?" Dib smirked, putting down his own controller and switching off the console and TV.

"What do you want to do?" He asked, knowing Zim had no clue what to do. The Irken huffed, proving Dib's theory correct.

"Don't know. You're the expert on hyuman things." Dib snorted, at least Zim hadn't cried 'lies!' for no reason.

"Fine, how about we play cards?" The Irken scowled.

"_Boring_." So Dib wracked his brain for a new game and come up short.

"How about a snack then?" This perked Zim up and Dib let the Irken retrieve a few snacks from the table. Maybe a snack would cheer Zim up, at the least it'll give him some time to decide on something to do. Dib took the offered snacks, eyeing the alien candy in his grasp. "Is this safe?" He asked and Zim sat beside him again.

"This is the most human snack I've got. It's definitely safe though since Gir's given my snacks to his guests sometimes and none of them died or anything." Dib raised an eyebrow at the comment and Zim shrugged. "I don't know either. Gir is a mystery even to me." He dropped his gaze back to the candy in his hand. It looked similar to a stick of rock-candy. Zim had already started sucking on his so Dib took a hesitant lick. It was sweet but not sickly sweet. He couldn't quite place an exact flavour but it wasn't bad even with his dislike of sweet things. Zim smiled at him. "I'll give you one of my favourites next time." The Irken grinned. "One from Irk." Dib grinned back, looking forward to trying something more alien than the candy stick. Zim seemed happy enough, serpentine tongue holding the candy in his mouth. The Irken hummed happily, absorbed in his sweet. At times like this, Dib could almost forget how much of a jerk Zim was.

"Next game then?" Dib pulled out a pair of bb-guns. "Hope you don't mind a few broken things." Zim laughed round the sweet, hand outstretched for the toy weapon.

"I live with Gir." A crash from downstairs reinforced his comment and Dib sighed, handing over the weapon.

"We both have 30 shots." Zim's magenta eyes sparked and Dib felt adrenaline rush through his veins. The fight was on!

* * *

Dib snuck through one of Zim's lab levels, following his instinct. Zim was down here, he could feel it. The hum of machinery masked most sounds and Dib felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise in warning. He spun as a flash of green disappeared behind a machine. Dib grinned, setting off towards the movement. They'd quickly worked their way down the base levels, breaking a fair bit of stuff along the way and wasting at least half their ammo. Dib pressed himself flat against a wall, peeking round the corner and finding nothing. Zim was sneaky and without the clang of his spider-legs or Pak against objects, he was difficult to find. The march he'd maintained through Skool now mellowed down to graceful steps. Zim's lightness adding to his stealth. Dib turned quickly towards the opposite direction he was going to go, shooting immediately towards a dark corner, hearing the bullet bounce of metal.

"Silly Dib~" A cackle reminiscent of Zim's evil days rang through the lab and Dib cringed at the pitch Zim could reach.

"Seriously Zim? Can your voice get any higher?" A clatter from his left made Dib spin towards it, feeling a bb hit his arm from the other direction. Dib turned, finding Zim standing across the room.

"I don't know Dib-let, my voice just does that on it's own." Dib fired as Zim ducked.

"Don't you have puberty?" The Irken smirked and Dib backed up, hiding behind a console.

"Not really. I'm not a smeet though." Dib crouched, slipping round a different corner, hoping to catch Zim off guard.

"How old are you anyway?" Zim giggled and Dib spun as the Irken opened fire at him. He crumpled to the ground, hiding his face from the shots. Zim only stopped firing when he ran out of ammo. Dib groaned. The game was over... he'd lost. A small green hand reached for him and Dib accepted the help, letting the Irken pull him to his feet. "Thanks." Zim grinned up at him.

"I don't know how to convert my age into Erth years... I know i'm definitely older than any Erthling that's alive today." Dib blinked.

"That's about 112 years..." Zim shrugged in answer and Dib shook his head. "How many Irken?"

"Only about 28." Zim barely looked older than 15. Dib dusted himself down.

"Freaky... how about we forget that." He found it strange to think that Zim was older than him. "Let's go back upstairs and play something else."


	35. Chapter 35

Zim scowled at the mess that barely three hours ago had been a tidy room. It was now messed and several things were still lying broken on the floor. He couldn't be bothered cleaning it yet and the computer would probably do it while he was at Skool tomorrow anyway. Zim watched Dib drop down by the TV again.

"What now hyuman?" They'd had their 'gunfight', another snack, played a boring board game and the card game Dib had wanted to play. Zim was officially bored.

"Just sit beside me." Dib grumbled at him without even turning round, too busy playing with wires and other stuff attached to the TV.

"Don't order me around." He huffed, sitting beside the hyuman despite his protest. Dib didn't even react to his reply and Zim let it go since he'd mainly said it out of reflex. Friends could tell each other what to do within reason, couldn't they?

"We're going to watch a horror movie." Zim nodded, lekku twitching in curiosity.

"Horror movie?" He echoed and finally Dib turned to him. The hyuman looked excited.

"Yep, it's scary and gory." The grin on the teens face widened. "You'll like it since it's about us humans almost being wiped out because of our own stupidity." Zim slumped against the side of the bed. "We end up making a virus that gets loose and turns most of the population into flesh-eating zombies." The screen flickered to life, adverts filling it before the movie started and Zim watched the first few minutes in boredom. This wasn't very scary and Zim was sure the chemicals they'd mixed wouldn't create this reaction. Not that it was needed anyway, the hyumans were already 'zombie'-fied and stupid... all they needed to do was become cannibals and eat each other then the scenes on TV could become real. The killing had started and Zim found himself yawning. Their 'zombie' enemies were slow and primitive, so he couldn't understand why the people dying so quickly and easily? It wasn't even very gory... when you'd blown others to bits then fake gore wasn't as satisfying.

Annoyed by the movie, Zim turned his face to watch Dib, observing the teens reaction to the slaughter. For someone who fought for humanity, Dib seemed pretty amused by their on-screen deaths. Every time someone 'took out' a zombie or walked into an obvious trap, Dib's eyes would light up behind his frames. Weren't hyumans, as Dib had claimed repeatedly, peaceful? Zim turned back to the screen, watching someone shoot their 'infected' friend... peaceful? How was this peaceful? He half wished he had his contacts in so he could roll his eyes Hyumans were not peaceful. "See, isn't it great?" Dib asked him and Zim forced a smile.

"I guess." He could tell that Dib didn't believe him but the hyuman didn't ask and decided to go back to his movie.

"It gets better." Zim shrugged, he wasn't even watching it anymore anyway so he'd take Dib's word for it. There just wasn't enough explosions for his taste... the only reason he was still 'watching' was since Dib wanted him to like it. He'd suffer through this if it meant building up their still weak friendship.


	36. Chapter 36

Dib scowled, switching off the movie. It was getting late and Zim wasn't even watching it anymore. The Irken was staring blankly at the ceiling despite all the death going on in the movie.

"Zim?" Magenta eyes dropped, shifting lazily to face him.

"Hm?" Dib sighed, Zim must have been really bored to not even bother with an actual word.

"What's up?" He asked, it was strange how disinterested Zim was in all the gore and the downfall of humanity.

"When you've been in real fights and seen people die, fake gore is _really_ fake. That plus i'm sure those chemicals wouldn't cause that reaction." Dib rolled his eyes.

"It's meant to be fake. It's just a movie." The Irken shrugged at him and Dib sighed again. "It's past one so do you want to go to bed?" He'd have to get a better movie for next time... if there was a next time. Zim nodded in silence, seeming sleepy since his eyelids had begun to droop. Dib had brought some pyjamas but he didn't own a seeping bag and he doubted Zim even knew what one was.

"Just keep your hands to yourself Dib-thing." Was Zim suggesting they shared the bed? Dib glanced over at it, seemed big enough for two... or even three... Why did Zim need such a big bed? Dib pushed the thought aside, he'd deal with it later. For now, he had to get Zim to stop with the names already.

"Seriously? Can't you call me Dib?" Magenta eyes blinked at him.

"I've avoided calling you Dib for so long that it seems weird when I do." Dib fixed Zim with a serious look, taking a chance that Zim wanted this friendship to last, that it wasn't all an evil plot.

"You're now my friend so call me 'Dib' or I leave." The Irken dropped his gaze and Dib watched him sigh in defeat.

"You're mean... Dib." Dib smiled widely. Zim had chosen for him to stay. He wanted this friendship as much as Dib did apparently. Dib ran a hand through his hair in relief. He'd half-expected Zim to scowl and make him leave. The Irken stood up from the floor and Dib let his eyes follow Zim's movements until the alien stopped by his cupboard. Seemed like Zim was going to change. Dib stood, grabbing his pyjamas from his bag and making for the door.

"I'll change in the bathroom. I should be back in ten minutes." He didn't wait for a reply before leaving, shutting the door behind him and dashing across to the bathroom, hoping Gir wouldn't suddenly appear on him. He really didn't want to deal with the robot... he wasn't sure how Zim managed it day in and day out. Dib locked the bathroom door behind him, glad the computer had added locks to the rooms. Imagine if Gir burst in as he was changing! Dib grimaced at the idea, double checking the lock just in case. It was safe and he needed to get changed.


	37. Chapter 37

Zim heard the door click closed as the hyuman left. His lekku twitching at the sound. He changed quickly as usual, not liking the feel of the cool air on his skin. The computer had provided him with several sets of pyjamas. Zim had taken the first off the pile not really too bothered about finding ones he particularly liked. These ones weren't bad but they'd offer barely any protection against the cool air. It was only cold because Zim wasn't used to wearing any less than his uniform anyway. He'd most likely get used to it.

The pyjamas were a shorts and t-shirt combo. The shorts a plain dark purple, the shirt dark blue decorated with stars and a moon. Zim left his gloves off, shoving them and his boots into the cupboard. Maybe it was time to ditch the gloves? That would mean dealing with Dib's questioning... no doubt the teen would go crazy over the fact he wasn't wearing them now anyway. Zim sighed, sitting on the edge of his bed and waiting for Dib to return. Today had been quite stressful with all the odd looks the girls were giving him. He still couldn't decipher what they meant...

* * *

Gir burst into the bathroom, finding Dib inside, hands full of clothes. The teen looked odd when not in his usual outfit. Gir watched amber eyes widen at his appearance. Was Mary happy to see him? Gir squealed happily as Mary's face reddened. Why was the big-headed boy turning red? Was he sick? Would he explode?

"Weee!" Gir jumped grabbing hold of the big-head's arm. "PLAY WID ME!" He pleaded, ignoring the way the teen flinched at his pitch.

"Errr, i'm kind of busy..." Gir felt tears burn his eyes. Mary wouldn't play with him. He pouted, catching sight of another robot over the teen's shoulder. Gir cocked his head, flashing red.

"INTRUDER!" He cried, firing several rounds at the robot, shattering what was in fact the mirror. It was just his reflection. Gir returned to blue, dropping off the shocked teens arm and settling down on the floor, giggling at his own blunder. He'd mistaken his reflection for an intruder. Pale feet carefully edged round him and Gir watched Dib sneak away with the bundle of clothes in his arms. Mary was probably going back to playing with his Master... Gir smiled, following the teen out of the room. He didn't dare go into his Master's room but instead he went to his own. Gir slipped inside, closing the door behind him. He couldn't let his friend escape.

"Oink!" The pig greeted him and Gir grinned happily, petting it fondly on it's head.

"I luvs u piggy." He cooed as the pig nuzzled against his hand for food. Hopefully his Master wouldn't come in here and find the pig else Gir knew Zim would get rid off it. His Master didn't like real pigs. Gir eyed the plushies covering his walls. Maybe Master would like one of them instead? The pig nuzzled him again and Gir pulled some food from inside his head to feed it. "Wanna play piggy?" He asked and since the pig only grunted in response, Gir took it as a yes.

* * *

Zim heard the door click open, head following the sound and watching a red faced Dib enter his room. The hyuman dropped the clothes he'd been wearing onto his bag. Zim flicked a lekku in questioning before remembering Dib wouldn't understand.

"Why are you red?" He asked instead. Amber eyes settled on him and Zim watched the colour start to fade.

"Gir." Zim nodded. Gir had intruded again? Most likely. The little Sir unit was never one to understand 'personal space'.

"Okay." He didn't need any further explanation. It didn't matter anyway. Zim looked the teen over. He looked odd without his usual outfit. The dark colours now replaced by a pair of dark blue shorts and bright orange t-shirt adorned with a cartoony ghost picture. The hyuman stepped closer and Zim dropped his gaze. Going to bed with... sleeping next to your ex-enemy was a strange concept. Dib seemed to agree since his steps were very hesitant. The teen stopped in front of him and Zim shifted to allow him to sit. He could feel Dib's eyes on him, observing his new outfit and the now exposed claws. Zim could almost hear Dib's brain screaming at the teen to observe and document the new discoveries. The teen remained silent and still though. The silence was unnerving so Zim held up the hand closest to Dib, palm upwards. "Go ahead." At his consent, pale hands instantly grabbed his.

"Seriously?" Zim nodded. "Oh wow!" He let Dib fiddle with his hand, half-listening to the teen's blurted out thought process. Hadn't he gotten that under control yet? "Only two fingers... One thumb... Pale due to lack of sun exposure..." Zim turned catching a twisted expression on Dib's face as the teens thumb gently ran over one of his claws. "Sharp claws." Amber eyes met his and Zim was relieved to see Dib smile at him. "Your skin's soft." Zim ignored the teasing, glad the topic had been switched.

"I don't take off my gloves much." Dib's hand squeezed his gently and Zim let his gaze drop to their hands. His own hand seemed so much smaller when compared to the hyuman's. His hand as released and Zim caught Dib's pleading expression. Observing his hands wasn't enough for the curious teen. In silence, Zim lifted his feet onto the bed, nudging Dib's knee with the closest one. Dib probably wouldn't stop until he'd examined everything he could see. Dib gripped his ankle, resting Zim's foot on his lap and Zim watched the teen inspect it. To him it was just a foot but to Dib it was still alien.

"Only two toes... more sharp claws..." Zim sighed, his foot wasn't even as big as Dib's hand either. Amber eyes tuned to him. "How do you balance or write like this?" He shrugged in reply.

"Never knew any different. I was born like this, remember? To me, it's weird how you can do anything with so many fingers getting in the way. Why do you need so many toes anyway?" Dib had let go of his foot so Zim moved it back beside the other, arms looping round his knees to keep the legs in place as he rested his head on his knees.

"Makes sense." The hyuman shifted backwards on the bed, pulling his own feet into view. "We need ours for balance. We have so many since we evolved from primates." Zim dropped one of hands onto Dib's nearest foot.

"Leftovers from evolution, huh?" The toes were odd, like stubby fingers and the nails like the ones on Dib's hands were blunt. Too short to be any good for a fight. Zim removed his hand quickly, feet weren't known to be very clean though this hyuman's seemed to be. He could feel Dib's eyes watching each of his movements. If the hyuman got to observe then so would he. He held out his hand, finding Dib understood the silent question, pale hand instantly dropping onto his.

"It's only fair." Zim nodded, running his thumb over the palm of Dib's hand and along the teen's fingers, careful not to cut him as he did. He let go immediately after. He wasn't too interested in the hyuman race but he'd never ignore a chance to learn something new. The hyuman's hands weren't knew to him, he'd seen them before many times. He'd also experimented on a few hyumans since his arrival so he knew a fair bit about them. Dib however knew next to nothing about Irkens, except speculation so Zim let him continue. He calmly waited as Dib cupped his cheek. "Your eyes are cool." Zim smiled gently, looking back into Dib's eyes, amber magnified by his lenses. The hyuman's hands roaming his face. Zim felt Dib's thumb run over his lips parting them slightly. Dib wanted to see his teeth? Would Dib try to touch his lekku? Zim lowered his lekku, trying to keep them from Dib's grasp. The hyuman seemed too busy to realise the move, busy carefully running his thumb over serrated zip-like teeth. Zim could feel Dib trying to grab at his tongue so he closed his mouth, barely giving Dib enough time to pull his hand away. He didn't want to end up tasting Dib. That was something he could do without.

"No touchy." He ordered as the hyuman's gaze shifted to his lekku, now perched up straight to show Zim meant business. Zim narrowed his eyes, repeating himself. "No touchy. My lekku are sensitive." Dib blinked at him.

"Lekku?" Zim sighed, flicking one forwards.

"They're called lekku but you hyumans call them antenna." He pulled the lekku back as Dib made a grab for it. The hyuman huffed as he missed his target, flopping back onto the bed.

"Cheat." Zim smirked, wondering why Dib was sneakily grabbing a pillow. Why would the hyuman have to hide reaching for a pillow? What did he plan to do with it? The answer came quickly and Zim toppled off the bed, overbalanced by the force of a pillow to his face. Years of falling made him instinctively roll, remaining uninjured. Zim scowled, grabbing the pillow off the floor and moving back over to the bed.

"I'm not in the mood." He whined, sitting down again. "It's bed time. We can fight some other time." With a sigh, Dib flopped down again, admitting defeat at the moment.

"I'll get you." Zim shook his head at Dib's stubbornness, watching Dib climb beneath the blankets. "You getting in?" Zim crawled over, it seemed they were done 'investigating' for the day.

"What time do we need to get up?" He let Dib pull the blankets over him finding it warmer beneath the blankets and with the hyuman's body heat beside him.

"Half six-ish?" Seemed as good a time as any. Zim nodded.

"Computer?"

***Yes?*** Came the bored reply.

"Set the alarm for half six."

***Better yet, i'll send Gir to wake you.*** Apparently the computer was annoyed for some reason. Zim grimaced at the thought of being woken by Gir. The computer was likely to do it as well even if he said not to. Zim sighed, having no choice but to hope he woke up earlier than the 'alarm'.

"Fine." He conceded, shifting slightly closer to Dib.

***Shall I turn off the lights?*** Zim hummed, darkness settling over them, his eyes instantly adjusting to the low light.

Silence settled briefly before Zim broke it by whispering. "We forgot to make the water cure..." Dib shifted, rolling to face him.

"I guess i'll have to come over tomorrow too."

"Continue the sleepover?" The hyuman nodded.

"Sure." Zim smiled before remembering they had Skool in the morning. He'd have to deal with all the odd attention again.

"Dib?" He froze as the word left his mouth. Where was the insult or at least a randomly added word? Even though he wasn't allowed to add stuff anymore, Zim thought it'd take a long time for him to settle into calling Dib by his name. He eyed the hyuman, finding no difference in his expression. Zim swallowed nervously, carrying on with his question. Dib would probably know the answer and as his friend he'd tell him the truth... right?


	38. Chapter 38

Dib couldn't believe Zim had called him properly by his name without being forced to. He kept himself calm, inner turmoil hidden from Zim. The Irken seemed to hesitate before speaking again.

"At Skool, lots of the Erth females were staring at me funny. Do you know why? Or how I can get them to stop?" So Zim had noticed the attention but didn't understand it. Dib shifted again, eyes locking onto Zim's.

"It's because you're now a 'hero' and you changed your clothes... they like them..." Dib bit his lip before saying the next part. "They like you." Zim just stared blankly at him.

"I don't like them." He stated and Dib blinked in surprise at the sureness of his tone.

"You understand?" He watched Zim nod against the pillow, lekku teasingly close. He ignored them for the moment, Zim might allow him to touch them at some point and until then Dib could wait.

"I don't want to be their love-pig... boyfriend." He corrected. Dib nodded slowly, wondering why he felt relieved by Zim's obvious indifference to female attention. Was he jealous? Did Dib want the girl's attention? Magenta eyes blinked closed and Dib watched until they opened again. Did he want Zim's attention? All of it? "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Dib echoed, thoughts still racing as magenta eyes closed again and Zim burrowed deeper into the blankets. Did he like Zim? Like the girls liked Zim? With a shaky breath, Dib pushed the thought aside and rolled over, facing away from the Irken. Had Gaz been right all along?

* * *

Dib groaned as sunlight hit his eyes. The curtains were still open. He huddled deeper into the blankets to avoid the light, pressing closer to the warm object in his grasp. Dib wasn't ready to wake up yet, not when it was so warm in bed. The object nuzzled against his cheek, breath wrm against his skin. Dib opeed his eyes, finding green skin in his vision and an alien in his arms. All his sleepiness faded at the sight. He carefully released Zim and sat up without waking the Irken. Zim hadn't moved all night since he was still on the side of the bed he'd fallen asleep on. So it'd been Dib who'd rolled over and pulled the Irken into a hug... A small three fingered hand refused to release it's grip on Dib's pyjama shirt making escape impossible. Dib sighed, at least Gir hadn't come to wake them yet. It wasn't even half past six. He'd woken earlier than usual.

He slouched back against the headboard, resigning himself to the wait. He just had to wait for the 'alarm' or Zim to wake on his own. Usually silence made him uncomfortable but this silence was comforting especially when paired with the warmth of the bed and the Irken. Dib shifted, trying to fill his time by going back over any thoughts he'd pushed aside. There'd been a lot of odd thoughts lately and now he had the time to inspect them. Dib began by making a mental list of them to make it easier on him.

There was a lot of them but quite a few had been answered along the last few days. What was left was only a few; Earth being Zim's home, Zim being cute in his hoodie, Gaz playing voodoo mind games, Zim's agility during the obstacle course, Zim's age, wanting attention of Zim or the girls and whether Gaz was right all along...

The ones including Gaz could be dropped since he'd most likely never find out or like the answer if he did. He was starting to believe Zim about his banishment so Earth was now basically Zim's home. Zim had refused to tell him about his actual Earth age and Dib wasn't too sure he really wanted to know anymore. The question about whose attention he wanted... he'd never really been interested in the girls, too busy with his paranormal stuff which meant he wasn't after their attention. That meant he was after Zim's...

That left two questions unanswered. Why was Zim's agility so different in the obstacle course? Why did he think Zim was cute in the hoodie? Zim's agility wasn't something he could answer without the Irken's help but the hoodie thing... Dib let his eyes trail to the Irken beside him. Zim was sleeping peacefully still, not seeming to notice Dib's gaze or the sunlight streaming through the window. His hand was still clinging to Dib's shirt so Dib carefully pried it off, setting it on the pillow beside Zim's head. He'd thought sleeping beside his ex-enemy would be awkward and yet Dib didn't feel awkward at all. In fact, he felt happy. Sleeping Zim was cute too...

Dib froze, all the pieces slotting together. He liked Zim. Well actually he not only liked Zim, he liked Zim. In the same way that the girls liked him. Dib felt his face flush at the thought. Barely three days ago they were enemies yet now Dib liked Zim! He should have been horrified but he wasn't. All he felt was nervous. He was lying next to the person... alien he liked and Zim had no clue about his feelings. He knew Zim understood the concept of liking someone or 'mating' with them but if Zim could so easily eject the girls as he had yesterday then how could Dib ever compete? Dib felt his shoulder's slump at the thought. He had no choice then. For the sake of this friendship he'd just have to keep it to himself...


	39. Chapter 39

Zim woke before the six-thirty deadline, finding Dib already awake. The hyuman seemed upset for some reason and Zim shifted slightly to tell the teen he was awake.

"Dib?" He didn't bother adding anything since he wasn't allowed and he was too tired to anyway. "Are you okay?" Amber eyes turned to him.

"I'm fine." Zim didn't believe him, that answer was too short to be true. Usually Dib would say more than just 'fine'. Zim gave Dib a look to show that he wasn't buying that answer but changed the subject. If Dib didn't want to tell him then Zim wouldn't force him to.

"Shall we get ready before Gir wakes us?" The hyuman seemed thankful for the subject change.

"Yes." Neither made any move to get out of bed though. Zim grinned.

"It's warm in here, I kind of don't want to get up." Dib smiled at him, seeming to have recovered from his sadness.

"I want to stay too but Gir will be here in less than five minutes." Zim sighed, watching as Dib climbed off the bed. How the hyuman knew the exact time was strange but Zim let it go. With a small huff, Zim followed suit, moving away from the warm bed and heading to the cupboard. He could hear Dib riffling through his bag for his change of clothes. Soft footsteps then made their way to the door. "If you want to extend the sleepover then i'll need to stop off at home to get some more stuff." Zim nodded, grabbing some clothes and closing the cupboard before turning to face Dib. "We'll stop off after Skool." With that, Zim watched Dib leave before beginning to change.

"Computer, don't call Gir up here." He ordered, pulling his shirt over his head and replacing it with a red shirt adorned with an eye-patch wearing skull.

***Fine, he's making pancakes anyway.***

"Good," Zim swapped his shorts for a pair of blue denim jeans, pulling on his boots and deciding to forgo his gloves. Nobody had ever paid much attention to his hands anyway. To finish the outfit, Zim pulled on his hoodie, feeling happier in the comfy fabric. He'd put his disguise on before he left so for now Zim grabbed it and shoved it into the hoodie pocket, adding some snacks as an after thought. A hesitant knock on the door alerted him to Dib's return. "Come in." The door opened and Zim smiled at the teen. "Gir's making pancakes. Get your stuff and we'll meet in the kitchen." That said, Zim slipped by the hyuman and set off to deal with Gir. He had to make sure the robot didn't make too many pancakes.


	40. Chapter 40

Dib waited until Zim was gone before groaning. Why did Zim decide to wear his hoodie the day that he figured out his feelings? He ran a hand through his hair, shoving his clothes into his bag. He could leave most of the sleepover kit here since all he really needed to grab was more clothes and other necessities. Dib grabbed his bags and set off for Zim's kitchen. Clattering drew his attention as he made his way there and Dib stopped in the doorway. Zim stood by the table while Gir piled pancakes onto a plate.

"I don't think Dib will be able to eat that many." Gir gave Zim a clueless look.

"Mary's AWESUM, bet he can!" The Irken sighed, setting down the rest of the plates.

"Only two for me." The robot complied then began to pile the remaining pancakes onto his own plate. How a robot could eat... Dib sighed, Gir was as confusing as his sister. Zim's lekku twitched and magenta eyes lifted spotting Dib in the doorway.

"Hey... Good morning?" Dib spluttered. Why was he suddenly so awkward? Zim nodded, lekku dropping against his head.

"That's your plate." Dib's eyes followed the pointed finger, staring at the mountain of pancakes. "Gir thinks you can eat that many." Dib frowned, he didn't really like sweet things yet he didn't want to face a crying Gir either. With a sigh, he moved over and dropped into his seat.

"I'll try." Gir squealed happily at him.

"YAY! I LUVSES YOU MARY!" The robot was super loud even in the morning.

"I love you too, I guess." Gir made a grab for him and Dib found himself knocked backwards off his chair. Gir nuzzled his cheek affectionately, metal cold against his skin. Luckily the robot got distracted by the pancakes again and Dib picked himself up off the floor. Zim smirked at him from his seat.

"You should have dodged." Dib sighed, picking up his utensil.

"If I could have then I would have." Gir had thrown himself too quickly for him to dodge. Zim nodded at him.

"Are you okay?" Dib grinned.

"I've had worse falls... it'll be the pancakes that kill me." The Irken laughed at him and Dib tried to ignore him as he started eating the mountain of sugary doom.


	41. Chapter 41

Zim watched the hyumans 'play' in the Skool yard. They seemed like ants from high up on the rooftop. He assumed this was how the Tallests felt, ruling over lots of smaller almost identical beings, unable to discern one from the other. He'd once imagined being like them, being tall and ruling the Empire. Yet now, even with just this fake effect, Zim didn't want it. If he had ever become a Tallest, he'd probably have gone mad. He couldn't imagine being unable to be down amongst the soldiers, joining the fights and the wars. Yet he didn't want to be some face-less drone, so leaving... being banished might have been best for him because now he was free. Free to do what he wanted. There were many worse places he could have been banished to. Erth at least had Dib. Here, unlike anywhere else, he had a friend. Better yet, he had a friend who knew who he was and what he was like yet still stood by him. Zim found himself smiling at the thought. It almost felt like he could trust Dib with anything. With the Empire, Zim could only show the Irken approved side of himself but with Dib, Zim could act like he wanted to.

Zim stifled a yawn, bored of watching the teens. He wasn't really watching them, he was waiting for Dib. He was pretending to watch them so it seemed like he wasn't waiting for Dib. If Dib knew he was bored without him by his side, the teen's head would most likely swell. Could the planet even take the added weight? The door behind him opened and Zim pretended he wasn't interested in the new arrival. It was obviously Dib, he knew those footfalls well after all. He waited until pale hands clasped the pole beside his own before acknowledging Dib's presence. Amber eyes locked onto his.

"What took you so long?" Zim kept an indifferent tone despite his interest. The hyuman would most likely be able to tell, having known him so long but it was a habit Zim hadn't fully dropped yet. Some things were ingrained deep into his personality and being truthful was difficult when you'd spent your life being targeted by almost everyone. What had kept Dib for over ten minutes? He didn't have other friends and his sister seemed happy to ignore his presence so why was Dib late? He was too smart for it to be detention... he wasn't beaten so not a fight... Zim eyed the teen, trying to guess the reason but coming up blank. The hyuman blinked at him before running a hand through his hair.

"Well, er..." Zim squinted one eye, confused by Dib's reaction. Why was Dib faltering? He could tell him, right? Why was Dib's face turning red? Zim waited as Dib finally seemed to gather his wits. "The scars..." Dib had many scars but Zim assumed he meant the newer ones, the ones down his back. "Soe of the guys in PE saw them as I was changing yesterday. They keep hounding me, wanting to know where I got them and who from..." Zim turned away, looking back down at the Skool yard. It was obvious what they thought Dib was doing to get them. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"What did you say?" The hyuman shifted beside him, obviously uneasy.

"I keep avoiding it and managing to escape." Zim nodded to himself, remembering all the times Dib had hidden, chased or fled without him finding him. Dib had always been a sly hyuman, sneaking about and running everywhere. He could only avoid them for so long though and Zim didn't really want to be Dib or himself when they found out he'd made them marks. This topic was getting them nowhere so Zim changed subject.

"Do you want me to walk home with you or meet you back at mine?" The teen hadn't seemed comfortable having Zim in his room last time.

"You can come over." Zim glanced over to see Dib smiling at him.

"What?" The unwarranted smile unnerved him.

"Thanks for changing subject. You seem to be very good at knowing when someone's uncomfortable." Zim shrugged, unused to Dib complimenting him. He moved away from the edge of the roof to the wall where he'd dumped his bag.

"What should we do now? Except the obvious thing of eating lunch." He could hear Dib following him and when he sat, Dib sat beside him.

"Dunno..." The hyuman's eyes hadn't left him for the entire walk, Zim could feel the prickly sensation that came with being watched. Their knees were touching but Zim ignored it, feeling Dib's body heat seep through the fabric. He looked over, eyes meeting amber. Why was Dib staring at him? The teen's gaze was beginning to make him feel uncomfortable... "Can I hold your hand?" Zim blinked in shock. That question wasn't what he'd been expecting.

"Why?" The hyuman flushed, eyes darting away briefly before resuming their staring.

"Being friendly?" He could hear the question in Dib's voice and Zim was sure there was some sort of motive behind the teen's question yet for now he let it go.

"Okay then." The moment the words left his mouth, Zim felt his hand grabbed, sandwiched between Dib's pale ones, heat instantly seeping into his skin. The hyuman grinned at him and Zim dropped his gaze back to their hands, watching to see if the hidden motive would reveal itself.

"Shall we eat now?" Zim tore his gaze away from their hands, nodding and grabbing his lunchbox with his free hand. It was a good thing he had sandwiches or it'd be difficult to eat with only one hand. Dib didn't seem likely to return his hand any time soon considering how tight a grip he had at the moment. He let Dib pull off the lid, glad the grip had halved now only one hand remained on his. Zim positioned the box in front of them, half-wondering how people would react if they saw their hands. "Where's your gloves?" Dib voice tore him from his musings and Zim grabbed a sandwich from the box, taking a bite. Had Dib really only just noticed he wasn't wearing them?

"At home. Nobody has really said anything about my lack of fingers and i'm really careful with my claws... usually." It'd be harder to control them without the protective cover of rubber but Zim was sure he could manage. Zim froze as a sudden thought made him grimace. He'd forgotten about the germs... GERMS! Zim shoved the thought away as Dib squeezed his hand gently, smiling reassuringly. Dib had obviously guessed his line of thought. Zim resumed his lunch in silence.

"You okay?" Dib asked and Zim sighed. It was too late now and if he wanted to live on Erth, germs were something he had to get used to.

"Germs." He muttered as Dib rolled his eyes.

"You're weird." The tone wasn't insulting, more playful than anything.

"You're crazy." Another eye-roll.

"You're stupid." Zim smirked, was that all?

"You're annoying." He countered.

"You're cute." Zim blinked, any retorts dying on his tongue. Had Dib just said what he thought he had?

"Cute?" He echoed, glancing up at the now tomato-mimicking hyuman. "How am I cute?" Dib clenched his hand tighter.

"I... er... you just..." Amber eyes refused to look at him until Zim attempted to yank his hand away. The hyuman yelped, grip tightening and eyes finally locking onto Zim's. "Can't you just pretend I didn't say that?" Zim shook his head. This was a subject he wouldn't drop. It wasn't that he was annoyed. Being called 'cute' wasn't a bad thing after all. He'd heard Gir called cute by many people so he didn't really mind the term being used on him. He was mainly curious why Dib had reacted that way to his own words. Why was Dib so desperate to drop and forget it? His insistence on dropping it was making this topic irresistible.

"How am I cute?" He persisted, watching Dib sigh in reluctant defeat.

"You just are... you have big eyes, you're small and the hoodie sleeves cover almost all your hands like you're still a child..." Zim nodded, tuning Dib out since he was now beginning to ramble. He'd have to change subject now or Dib would ramble on forever. Zim finished his sandwich and used his now free hand to pull the stored snacks from his hoodie pocket.

"Want one Dib? I never got to give you an Irken snack, so here it is." He shoved the wrapper into Dib's chest, gaining the teen's full attention, rambling slowly dying off. "Here." Pale fingers took the offered item and Zim could see Dib begin to relax again. Apparently Dib thinking Zim was cute was not something he wanted to bring up again unless he wanted to induce a panic attack.


	42. Chapter 42

Dib took the offered item, glad Zim had decided to change subject again. How had he let that slip out? He'd only found out his feelings this morning and decided not to tell Zim yet here he was barely hours later letting secrets slip. A light squeeze to his hand made Dib realise he was still holding the Irken's hand. Zim's clawed small green fingers cooler than his own due to the Irken's body heat being cooler than a human's. Dib focused his attention on the packet in his hand. He'd have to let go of Zim's hand to open it... was 'alien' food worth the loss? He never got to decide as Zim sipped his hand free, opening his sweet. Dib resigned himself to the fact the hand-holding was over... he was lucky enough that Zim had even let him hold it this long especially with such a lame excuse as 'being friendly'.

He opened his own wrapper, eyeing the treat. It looked like a donut except with no hole, probably since it had a filling. Dib took a bite, the centre oozing pink sugary goo. Irken's really seemed to like the colour pink... Dib couldn't tell the exact flavour but it was sweet, very sweet. At least the outer shell wasn't sweet. He gave up though, the sugariness too sickly for him and instead watched Zim eating his treat. The goo was dipping down the Irken's hand. Fake blue eyes drifted over, sensing his gaze.

"Huh? Don't you like yours Dib?" Dib blinked, trying to avoid staring at the goo that Zim had managed to smear on his face. How did such a clean freak eat so messily? Then again, Zim was usually a very tidy eater. The few times Dib had seen Zim eat that was.

"It's too sweet." He whined as the Irken stared at him. Zim shrugged at him, plucking the sweet from his grasp.

"You don't like sweet things?" Dib shook his head, watching Zim grin at him before popping the treat into his mouth.

"More for me then~" Dib froze. Wasn't that classed as an indirect kiss? Or did that only count for drinks? Plus wasn't Zim just being weird about germs? He watched the Irken swallow, pink snake-like tongue licking the goo from around his mouth. Dib couldn't stop his eyes from following the movement, hoping Zim wouldn't notice his interest. He half expected Zim to lick the goo off his hand but he didn't. The Irken pulled a packet of wipes from his bag to clean instead. Once clean, Zim looked over at him. "What's up?" Dib blinked, eyes trailing up from Zim's hands to the blue contacts.

"Huh?"

"You were staring..." Dib felt his face burn with a flush. Zim had noticed him staring. Though Zim always noticed when he was staring after all the years of their rivalry. The Irken didn't seem bothered that he was being observed so hopefully he would drop the subject after a brief explanation.

"Er..." Dib wracked his brain for an excuse Zim would accept but came up short. Zim rolled his eyes at the silence.

"_Anyway, _it's almost time for class~" Dib nodded dumbly. Why couldn't he come up with an excuse? What excuse could he have even used? Zim shoved his stuff into his bag, standing and hovering over him. "Coming?" Dib stood quickly, following Zim down the stairs to class.


	43. Chapter 43

Zim walked over to where Dib and Gaz stood. Today had been so boring and Zim was glad it was over. He stopped in front of the two, Gaz standing at his arrival.

"Took you long enough, now lets go. If I miss my program because of you then you will regret it." Zim flinched at the tone and thinly veiled threat. He did not want to get on Gaz's bad side... again. As inconspicuously as possible, Zim moved sideways to hide behind Dib. How the teen lived with her, Zim didn't know. Honestly, Zim would rather live with five Girs than with Gaz. He didn't hate her, in fact he actually respected her. She was very scary, which impressed him since he'd seen a lot of scary things... Zim pushed the thought aside as Dib smiled at his fear and Gaz ignored it in favour of playing her Game Slave.

"We'll get you home in time." The hyuman moved and Zim followed, keeping far from Gaz in case she decided to hit him or mention the whole 'mating' thing again. "I'm going to be staying over at Zim's again for probably the whole weekend. You can invite your friends over again if you want." The girl nodded, face still locked onto her Game Slave's screen.

"Aren't you worried about Dad finding out you left me alone all weekend?" Dib shrugged, pulling out a roll of money and handing it over.

"Bloatys monee." A brief small smile flickered on her features as she took the money.

"I'll cover for you." Zim sighed at the siblings. He didn't understand the relationship between these two. Did they get along or not? That was probably another mystery he'd never be able to solve... not that Zim remembered the others, he always lost interest quickly. The hyumans picked up their pace and Zim grabbed Dib's sleeve, trying to keep up with the teen's long strides. How Gaz was managing was beyond him. Dib looked startled by the sudden grab, glancing down at him before smirking. The hyuman shook his hand off before gripping it in his own, keeping it out of Gaz's line of sight. The girl had probably already noticed, she usually did even with her eyes squinted at her game. Zim frowned, why was Dib so obsessed with the 'hand-holding' anyway? Dib gripped his hand tighter and Zim felt Gaz looking at them. "And yet you deny that you're a couple." Zim could feel his face heat slightly, blushing in embarrassment as Dib resumed his tomato impression.

"We're not a couple." The teen protested and Zim noticed he'd picked up the pace even more, awfully eager to get home. Zim sighed, letting Dib drag him along in silence.

* * *

Zim sat beside Gaz on the couch as Dib raced off upstairs. The hyuman was still being weird over allowing him into his room despite the fact it'd be quicker if Zim helped. With nothing else to do, Zim looked over at Gaz. After years, she was now technically a teen but Zim still thought of her as a young girl... He'd call her a 'lady' or 'woman' but she didn't act like either. Her sense of style hadn't really changed, still in a gothic style. Today, she wore a black mini-skirt, black top, netting sleeves and tights, all completed with gothic boots. Her trademark skull necklace still around her neck. The main difference Zim could see was that her hair now hung past her chin, dangling round her shoulders. Gaz growled and Zim flinched, shifting further away on the couch.

"Quit staring at me, i'm trying to concentrate." He swallowed, looking away to avoid incurring her wrath. "You and Dib done anything yet?" Zim stilled, eyes locked on the side of Gaz's face.

"No." He didn't think the hand-holding counted... plus she'd seen that already. The girl scoffed at his reply.

"Dib had better hurry before one of the others pluck up the courage to ask." Zim shifted uneasily, did she mean the girls? What would they ask anyway? The 'boyfriend' thing?

"Others?" Gaz smirked, pausing her game and turning to him.

"Not just girls, you've got guy admirers too." He nodded blankly.

"Like Dib?" Zim asked since Gaz seemed to think the teen felt something for him which was why she kept teasing them. The girl froze at his question.

"No, not like Dib... Don't tell _anyone_ I _ever_ said this or I _will_ KILL you." Gaz glared at him to reinforce the threat and Zim shivered in fear. She never minced words, if she claimed death then she'd provide it. Usually she only threatened to beat people up...

"I promise." The girl nodded and Zim waited as she spoke.

"The other guys seem to mostly be jerks and my brother isn't a jerk. Dib is better than those losers." He could only blink in surprise at the girl's words, that was probably the nicest thing she'd ever said about her brother and Dib would never know about it since he was sworn to secrecy... Why was Gaz paying attention to his admirers? He opened his mouth to ask, wrath or not but Dib's footsteps caught his attention. Dib was returning. The moment the teen entered the room, Gaz was back to playing her Game Slave like nothing had ever happened. Zim abandoned the conversation, standing and making his way over to Dib.

"Ready?" He asked and Dib nodded, leading him to the doorway.

"See you on Monday." He called and Zim watched Gaz smirk.

"Have fun," Zim sighed at the mocking tone. Obviously her next comment would be either insulting or embarrassing. He just wondered who she'd be speaking to. "Don't forget to use protection~" Dib's face darkened at her comment and Zim tilted his head in confusion. Protection? What for? Were they going to get attacked? The hyuman grabbed his hand, dragging him out the door and off towards his house. By Dib's haste, he could tell that this was a subject the teen was uncomfortable with. He'd already made Dib uncomfortable several times today and if it was actually important that he needed to know and not just Gaz's teasing then Dib would tell him when the time came.


	44. Chapter 44

Dib watched Zim as he worked. The moment they'd gotten to Zim's, the Irken had discarded his disguise and Dib had insisted they do their homework so they could have fun the rest of the weekend. Zim had scowled but complied with the suggestion. Afterwards, they'd gone down to the labs to work on the water-cure. The stuff they'd wrecked during their fight had been cleared and repaired while they were at Skool so the level was useable again. They'd been working for hours though and it was nearing nine in the afternoon. They'd only made a little progress and though Dib loved science, he was getting bored. He wanted to do something 'sleepovery'.

"Zim?" Magenta eyes swivelled to face him.

"Yes?"

"Can we do something else now?" The Irken flicked an antenna... lekku at him before pushing the unfinished work away.

"Okay then," Zim tilted his head at him. "Want to go upstairs?" Dib nodded, standing and stretching the stiffness from his limbs. Zim stood, leading the way to the lift to take them up to house level. "What are we going to do then?" Dib froze, lift doors sliding shut behind him. What could they do? Zim blinked up at him, waiting for a reply. The door dinged open before he could speak.

"MARY!" Dib cringed, barely managing to duck as he got attacked. The Irken kept his cool, plucking the robot from the air before any damage was done.

"Quiet Gir." The robot giggled, dangling from Zim's hand by his antenna.

"Hellos!" Dib smiled weakly, Gir freaked him out and the pitch the robot could reach made his head hurt. "Wats yas doin?"

"Er..." Dib gave Zim a pleading look, unable to form an excuse at the moment. He made a mental note to practise excuses since he seemed so bad at robot's blue eyes turned to him and Dib groaned, he didn't want to deal with Gir right now. He knew he couldn't avoid him the whole time he was here and he'd have to put some time aside for playing with the robot to make sure there was no crying over 'Mary being mean'. He just didn't want to today. Zim smiled at his distress, stepping from the lift and putting Gir down.

"We were going to watch the Scary Monkey." He watched as Gir squealed, grabbing his Master's wrist and dragging him over to the TV in the living room. Dib followed, confused. Wasn't the TV still upstairs? Apparently Zim spotted his look since the Irken whispered to him as he picked up the remote. "The TV's still upstairs, this is another." Dib nodded as Zim switched on the TV, letting Gir drop his wrist and plop down in front of it like a small child. As soon as Gir was occupied, the Irken stood, grabbing Dib's sleeve and shushing him. "Quiet." He ordered and Dib complied, allowing Zim to drag him.

"I LOVES THIS SHOW!" Dib glanced back briefly, seeing Gir sitting completely oblivious to their departure. Once they were safely upstairs, Dib stilled, forcing Zim to a standstill.

"Isn't it mean, doing that to him?" Zim tilted his head, sighing.

"It's fine. Gir's easily distracted and at least this way he won't cry." Dib gave in, Zim lived with the robot so he'd know how to handle him, wouldn't he?

"Do you think he realises what you're doing?" He hoped not since that meant the robot knew he was being ignored and pushed away... he could feel guilt gnawing at him already. Zim shrugged at him.

"He understands but as I said, easily distracted." With that Zim slipped into his bedroom and Dib followed in silence.

* * *

Gir giggled as he felt the big headed boy's eyes on him, waiting until their footsteps stopped at the top of the stairs before switching off the TV. His Master seemed to be spending a lot of time with the human... maybe they were friends? Gir grinned, opening his head and pulling out a cupcake he'd stored there earlier. He was glad his Master had a friend, the big headed boy was nice. Gir scoffed the treat happily before flashing red briefly. If Mary hurt his Master... Gir caught sight of the empty wrapper in his hand. Where was his cupcake? He faded back to blue, eyes tearing up.

"Why cupcake? Why? I luvded you cupcake! I luvded u!" Finished, Gir switched on the TV again, pulling a plushie pig from his head and giving no thought as to how so much could fit into such a small space. "I loves dis show piggy." Blank black button eyes stared back at him and Gir giggled happily. Would Master play with him tomorrow? Footsteps caught his attention and Gir looked up to find his Master before him.

"Here Gir, taco monee." With a happy squeal, Gir glomped the extended arm, collecting the monee from Zim's hand.

"I luvs u Mastur." Gir smiled happily as he let himself be pried off and dropped onto the couch. His Master was giving him a hesitant smile.

"I love you too..." Gir grinned, his Master was getting good at expressing himself now and he'd be safe with Mary so Gir grabbed his piggy off the floor. He boosted up his rockets and fired himself towards the doorway, the computer barely opening the door in time.

"IMMA GET ME TACOS NAOW!" Oh, how he loved tacos!


	45. Chapter 45

Zim traipsed back upstairs, finding Dib still waiting for him in his room. The hyuman was sitting on his bed with his eyes locked on the doorway.

"I forgot to get him a taco a while ago so I gave him the monee for it." He couldn't really remember why he owed Gir a taco... something about a blanket... Oh yeah, Gir had given him a blanket when he'd fallen asleep on the couch.

"Zim?" Dib's voice brought him back to reality and Zim met amber eyes.

"What? Have you decided what we can do?" The hyuman nodded, a sudden grin threatening to split the teen's face.

"Yep." A pillow smacked him in the face and Zim growled, gripping the pillow, barely managing to remain standing. He narrowed his eyes to slits, so Dib was challenging him to that pillow fight he'd postponed yesterday?

"Oh, it's on hyuman." Dib grinned back at him, already on his feet with another pillow in his grasp. They only had the two, so they'd have to be careful about throwing them since it'd leave them unarmed and vulnerable to attack. Zim ducked as the hyuman swung for him, swinging back and hitting the teen in the side. While Dib was off balance, Zim climbed onto the bed within arms distance of the hyuman. Dib spun on the spot, turning to face him and Zim grinned evilly. The hyuman had turned just in time. Zim smacked him on the head, watching Dib glare at him, amber eyes flaring with annoyance. Zim stood, wobbling slightly as he backed away. The hyuman standing as well. The teen wanted vengeance. Zim prepared himself for an attack, dodging Dib's first swing but slipping on the blanket and falling into the arch of the second. The blow plus the mattress' instability sent Zim down, pillow falling off the bed as he fell face first on the bed. He curled into a ball at Dib's triumphant smirk, the teen's pillow high above his scythe-lock. Dib hit him and Zim was glad pillows weren't hard enough to really hurt. He grabbed the corner of the pillow, rolling and pulling it from Dib's grasp. The moment the pillow was in his hands, Zim struck, whacking the hyuman in the face as Dib tried to regain his balance. The pillow burst and Zim laughed at Dib, the teen now covered with small feathers, vivid against his black hair. "Oh Irk, you look soooo silly!" He teased as Dib spat a feather from his mouth.

"I guess you win this round." The hyuman grinned widely, competitive spirit still alive and kicking. Zim nodded, resisting the urge to hold up his hands and scream 'VICTORY!' at the top of his voice. He watched Dib try to brush the feathers from his hair.

"Since you said 'this round', does that mean there will be more?" He'd need more pillows, wouldn't he? A look at the tattered remains of the burst pillow told him he would. Dib smirked at him.

"You really think i'd let it stay at you having won?" Obviously not, Dib never had let him win and whenever he did, the teen would always win the next round. Zim smiled back at the hyuman. At least this kind of fight seemed a lot safer than they were used to. Now they were friend, Zim didn't really want to hurt him... unless he deserved it.

"Best out of three?" He asked and Dib sighed.

"Need more pillows." Zim hummed, catching sight of all the feathers coating his bed. He'd have to clean at some point...

"Computer?" He called, waiting for the familiar sarcastic sigh that confirmed he had the computer's attention.

***Yes?***

"We need more pillows." He'd clean up the feathers later, he couldn't rely on the computer for everything...

***I'll get on it but it's going to take a while.*** Zim nodded, lying flat on the bed and looking up at the ceiling. He wanted to win again, making Dib admit defeat was fun but he'd have to wait now. The hyuman grabbed his arm, catching his attention.

"I've got a better movie for us to watch..." Dib left the question unsaid but Zim could hear it plain as day.

"_Fine_." He gave the hyuman a pointed look. "It had better be good though since the last wasn't."

"This one's better, I promise." Amber eyes pleaded with him to at least give the movie a chance so Zim nodded silently, moving over to sit on the edge of the bed facing the TV screen. He watched the hyuman move around, setting up the TV again. Hopefully this wouldn't last too long.


	46. Chapter 46

A loud scream cut through Dib's dream, jolting him awake. The TV screen glaring at him in the darkness. The computer must have turned out the lights on them. Dib rubbed at his eyes, trying to remember when he'd fallen asleep. He could remember the beginning of the movie so it'd have been within the first few minutes. Dib groaned, rubbing at his eyes again. The day must have tired him out more than he'd thought. Dib shifted, the tingle of pins and needles becoming more obvious with each movement. He turned slightly, finding Zim asleep beside him. The Irken had been on the bed when the movie had started and yet now he was slouched against the side of the bed beside him. The Irken's head slumped awfully close to Dib's shoulder, left hand close to his own.

Somehow, Zim had slept through the screaming. Dib supposed it was because of living with Gir and his random outbursts. He groped about for the remote, switching off the TV when he found it. He'd have to make Zim watch the movie again when they were both more awake. He was determined to find a movie that Zim liked. The Irken shifted, head lolling onto Dib's shoulder. He flinched, carefully moving Zim back into the position he was in before. He was surprised Zim hadn't woken, breathing still steady and slow despite his previous instance that if he was touched while asleep, he'd attack without thought. Dib ran a hand through his hair, feeling feathers still entangled in it. What now? Should he wake Zim? Put him to be as he was? He couldn't be comfortable like that, Dib knew he wasn't. The Irken's lekku twitched before going limp again.

"Zim?" Dib gently shook Zim's arm, waiting as the Irken scrunched up his eyes before blinking them open. Dib watched Zim rub at his eyes before they settled on his.

"Hn?" Zim shifted, sitting a bit straighter. "Why's it dark? What happened to the movie?" Dib smirked.

"We fell asleep. The computer turned off the lights for us." He watched Zim stretch, eyes landing on where the Irken's hoodie slip up, taking his shirt with it. Dib's eyes locked onto the slit of green skin the movement revealed. He shuddered, heat pooling in his stomach. How he wanted to touch it... To find out if it was as soft as Zim's hands... Dib swallowed, turning his eyes away, feeling his face darken, blood rushing through him. "We'd best go to bed now." He turned round, crawling to his bag and rummaging through the contents. He could hear Zim moving behind him, standing and shuffling towards his cupboard. The Irken yawned and Dib stifled his own. He grabbed his pyjamas, standing and rushing to the door. "I'm going to go change, i'll be back in a minute." He didn't wait for a reply, slipping out the door and closing it behind him. Dib let out a sigh of relief at being away from such temptation. He went to the bathroom, closing the door and locking it behind him to avoid another meeting with Gir. Dib groaned, looking down at his feet as he tried to calm down. He was thankful that he hadn't acted on impulse or blurted out his thoughts again. Dib took a shower, glad the bathroom worked and used real water. After drying, he changed slowly, letting his breathing steady and thoughts calm before returning to Zim's room. He knocked on the door despite the fact that he'd been gone for half an hour. He doubted Zim would still be changing but he knocked anyway.

"Hn? Come in..." It sounded like Zim was half-asleep again. Dib stepped inside, finding Zim face down on the bed. He hadn't even bothered getting beneath the blankets. The Irken shifted and Dib found magenta eyes lock onto him, reflecting the light from the doorway. Dib closed the door, manoeuvring his way over to the bed in the darkness. He climbed onto the bed beside Zim. Could Zim see in the dark? Dib nudged Zim until he moved. He tugged the blanket down letting Zim climb in first before moving beside him and pulling the blanket over them both. How had he gotten so used to being beside Zim? "Goodnight." Dib smiled at Zim.

"Goodnight." He couldn't believe they'd ever been enemies. "Hey Zim?" A small noise of acknowledgement was his reply. "Want to go out with me?" Dib froze. "You know, hang out outside doing friend things..." He really hoped he'd salvaged that one... The Irken shifted closer, hand gripping onto his shirt.

"Sure, what do you want to do?" Dib rolled, hand reaching over Zim and pulling him closer. Right now he wanted to kiss Zim. Dib felt Zim huddle closer. "You're warm hyuman." The Irken mumbled and Dib stared up at the ceiling trying to figure out something they could do.

"We could go the arcade, paintballing and maybe a club?" He wasn't sure if he could get Zim in but they could always go to one without alcohol. He tried to picture Zim drunk... would alcohol even affect an Irken? Zim clenched his grip and Dib looked down, lekku close to his face.

"Okay." Dib swallowed, looking back at the ceiling and beginning to plan out things they could do as friends. If he kept himself busy there'd be less chance of him blurting out his feelings, even less if they were in public. Dib felt Zim's breathing slow again, feeling Zim's grip loosen as he fell asleep. Dib removed his glasses, placing them on the bedside table before rolling back into position and closing his eyes. It'd been a long time since he'd hung out with a friend and Dib was looking forward to it. He just hoped he didn't make a fool of himself...


	47. Chapter 47

Zim pressed his wig harder on his head, trying to muffle the loud noises of the arcade. He didn't like this. The place was _way_ too noisy. Zim grimaced, keeping close to Dib's side so he didn't lose him in the crowd of children and teens. He was tempted to complain or drag Dib out but the happy air around the hyuman drained his resolve. He just hoped the wouldn't be in there long and he'd still be able to hear after this. Even though he was used to dealing with Gir, this cacophony was too much for him.

"You okay?" Dib asked over the noise and Zim forced himself to smile and nod in reply. He was anything but okay. Zim hated this. Not only because of the noise but also because of the crowd and the smell. He was surrounded on all sides by teen and children in a cramped and sweaty place. Zim suppressed a shudder of revulsion. If only he could get Dib to let him leave... He'd tried to have fun, he really had but he couldn't handle it. Zim could feel himself getting woozy, the sensory overload too much for him. Zim stumbled, grabbing Dib's wrist to keep him from hitting the floor. He'd managed to last ten minutes and three different games, all of which he'd lost. Finally Dib seemed to notice something was wrong and Zim found himself quickly dragged outside. "Are you okay? Are you sick?" Zim batted Dib's hand away.

"I'm not sick." He mumbled, wondering how to explain what was wrong. "Too many people." The hyuman nodded slowly, giving him a confused look.

"You're fine at Skool?" Zim sighed.

"They're usually not that close." While at Skool, he usually managed to keep his distance from them but in the arcade it was impossible. The thought of going back in there made him feel queasy so Zim pushed his pride aside, using the kicked-puppy look that Gir had taught him. "Can we go somewhere else?" He begged, seeing Dib's expression change and soften into something close to pity. Zim didn't like being pitied but he didn't want to go back into the arcade.

"Want to get a drink then we can go paint-balling?" Zim nodded, dropping the kicked-puppy expression and smiling up at the teen. He'd gladly do almost anything else and since his serum was working then it'd be fine for him to drink Erth drinks.

"Thanks." Dib nodded, pulling him off in the direction of a shop and Zim let him drag him by his wrist. He was so glad to be out of there that he'd let Dib order him round for a little as consolation. Zim looked up at the sky, finding it still clear. According to the weather report that Dib had made them watch, it shouldn't rain today but Zim still felt nervous since he hadn't finished the water cure yet... or applied any paste. He was so caught up in the sky that he didn't notice they were in the shop until the sky became tiles. Zim blinked, looking down to see Dib push him into a booth.

"Sit there and i'll get us some drinks." Zim sat quietly, taking in his surroundings. The building was new but styled as a 'retro' look. Most of it was white with almost random blocks of colour. Very few people seemed to be there at the moment and Zim much preferred this than the arcade.

"Hi." Zim turned to face the cheery girl who'd spoken to him. It was 'normal' to reply, right? He was curious why she'd spoken to him anyway.

"Hi?" The girl smiled happily at his acknowledgement.

"Are you busy? Meeting anyone?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him and Zim frowned, catching sight of Dib returning to the booth. So the girl was flirting with him? He'd seen the fluttery eyelash thing on TV and it was usually a sign of flirting... Zim sighed, wondering how to get her to leave. He settled for the truth.

"I'm here with him." He pointed at Dib, watching the girl glance at the teen before looking back at him.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." Zim tilted his head, confused by her apology. Why was she apologizing? He'd merely said he was with the hyuman... Zim felt his eyes widen as he put together the pieces and came up with the same conclusion. If she was flirting with him and he claimed to be 'with' the other boy then she'd assume they were 'together'... The girl flushed and Zim watched her race off to where she came from as Dib reached their booth.

"I'm back." Zim swallowed, turning his attention to Dib. Should he tell Dib what he'd accidently done? The hyuman smiled at him. "I got us some Poop Cola." Zim smiled back, the hyuman had at least chosen something he knew he could drink and liked to drink. He shifted, resting his elbows on the table, head propped up on his hands.

"Thanks." That was twice in one day he'd thanked the hyuman and Zim didn't even really mind anymore. The times of their enemies status seeming a long time ago and not just the few days it had been. He took a sip of his drink, glad Dib had gotten him a straw so he could remain in this position.

"So what were you talking about?" Zim hummed, enjoying the sweetness of the drink. So Dib had noticed the girl? He paused to speak.

"Nothing much." Dib glanced over to the girl's table and Zim watched the teen's forehead crinkle as he frowned. Seemed like he wouldn't get away with that reply since Dib was still curious. He'd just have to hope Dib didn't freak out over his little mistake. "She asked me if I was meeting anyone." Amber eyes flicked back to him and Zim dropped his gaze to the table, squeedlyspooch twisting in nervousness. Could this ruin their friendship?

"So?" Zim swallowed, feeling the teen's eyes still on him.

"I said I was with you." Silence greeted his admission and Zim plucked up the courage to look up.

"With me?" Zim nodded, watching Dib's face flare, blush rising startlingly quick. The hyuman seemed to catch onto the other meaning quickly. "Does that mean...?" Zim nodded again.

"She probably thinks we're 'together'." He waited as Dib processed the information, sipping his drink as a distraction. He could hear the girl whispering to her friends but Zim tuned it out, he wasn't interested in what anyone thought except his friend... or Gaz. No other hyumans interested him. Dib sighed and Zim stopped drinking. "Sorry." He really hoped he hadn't destroyed their friendship, the teen had always been oddly sensitive to what his fellow hyumans thought of him... Dib shook his head before returning his gaze, amber meeting magenta.

"It's fine. Finish your drink so we can leave." Zim sat back, elbows off the table and glass in his hands. They were supposed to go paint-balling next, at least there he could redeem himself from the arcade disaster... and this as well. Zim sipped his drink, running through his limited knowledge of paint-balling. He knew you wore armour and shoot at each other using Erth weapons filled with paint-filled pellets. He knew you usually played in teams but he'd prefer if they could play alone against each other. Team mates would only get in the way and be a waste of ammo he'd prefer to use on defeating Dib. Zim returned his glass to the table, finding Dib still drinking his own drink so Zim returned to leaning on the table. At least the girl had lost interest now but Dib still seemed upset, his usual babbling missing at the moment. Obviously he was offended at being mistaken for a couple...

Zim sighed, looking down at the table as he waited. He'd have to explain to the girl at some point that they were only friends even if it meant dealing with her attention again. He didn't want to lose Dib's friendship over this. It'd be pathetic if his first friendship ended after only five days. It'd be even worse if it was his fault that it'd ended. He hated failing at things especially something that everyone else, even _hyumans_, could manage easily. Zim lifted his gaze, finding Dib's eyes on him, obviously confused by his silent submissive behaviour. Zim smiled, hoping Dib wouldn't ask about it and instead changing subject to divert the teen's attention.

"Finished? Shall we go play now?" He grinned at Dib's resigned look, the hyuman standing and leading him to the door. The table being cleared by a worker so it was ready for the next customer. Zim kept close to Dib's side, not wanting to be left behind. He could hear the girl begin talking about them again as they passed, Dib picking up his pace, ears turning red. Wasn't Dib used to people talking about him yet? At least they weren't calling him names... They left the shop in silence, Dib having paid for their drinks when he ordered them. Zim couldn't stand the silence. "How far do we have to go to get to the 'paint-balling'?"

"Not far." Zim fell silent, the human's short answer unnerving him. Was Dib still upset? The teen was walking fast and Zim was forced to take two steps for each of Dib's. He kept pace as well as he could, wondering when Dib would cheer up and begin talking to him again. The teen was being so difficult...


	48. Chapter 48

Dib flicked the safety off his weapon, ready to fight Zim. After an awkward silent walk, they'd arrived at their destination and managed to get the zone to themselves. If Zim liked the game then Dib planned to buy some for them to play with. The woods would be a good place for a 'fight'... Dib sighed, that was only if Zim cheered up. The Irken had been unusually sullen on the walk over probably since Dib hadn't been talking to him. He tried to ignore the twinge of regret that rose at the memory of Zim's slumped shoulders. At least for now, the incident in the shop had been forgotten. Dib rechecked the straps on his chest plate, not wanting it to fall off during their match. It wasn't real armour but it was good enough against the paintballs.

Dib snuck from his hiding place, keeping low with his gun at the ready. No doubt, Zim was already close by and lying in wait. He took a deep breath., calming his racing heart, adrenaline already rushing though his veins. The area was wooded, full of potential hiding spots. Dib tried to filter out the usual noises of the wind blowing, rustling leaves and grass. He strained his hearing to see if any noises would give away Zim's position. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end and Dib ducked as a paintball whizzed by. He rolled, shooting where the paintball he'd just dodged had come from. A cackle from his left drew his attention and Dib stood, running the other direction. He ran faster at the sound of pursuit. Half way down the path, Dib stopped still; crouching, spinning and shooting in one movement. Despite the speed of his action, the pellet only hit Zim's arm. The Irken stumbled from the force but regained his balance easily. Dib dropped flat, face first on the dirt floor barely managing to avoid an onslaught of pellets. He rolled, standing and attempting to fire back. Zim smirked at him, easily moving out of the pellets' path and lining up another fight. He noticed the Irken was pretending his shot arm was out of commission... You had to give Zim credit for dedication. Dib winced as a shot caught his shoulder, spinning him as another hit his protective gear. Vibrant green paint splattered over where his heart was. If it had been a real bullet, he'd have been dead. Dib scowled, not liking that Zim seemed to be wining a lot more now their fights were no longer life threatening. Pain blossomed on his cheek as Zim shot him.

"What the hell Zim?! You've won already!" Dib pressed his hand to his cheek as Zim stalked over to him.

"_Already?"_ The Irken whined, crouching in front of him. Dib glared, finding Zim was giving him a concerned look. "Are you okay?" He dropped his hand, watching Zim's face for a reaction so he could judge if his cheek was swelling. The Irken didn't react at all and Dib sighed, he couldn't discern anything from Zim's face. Fake blue eyes blinked at him from behind the protective goggles he wore. "You're cheek's swelling." Dib rolled his eyes at Zim's statement. He just hoped swelling was all it was. Unfortunately, this did rule out clubbing... Zim stood and Dib looked up at him through his own protective goggles. A slim blue splattered hand was extended towards him and Dib took it in silence. When he stood, he expected the Irken to pull his hand back yet instead he was carefully dragged back along the trail towards their starting point. "I assume the hut will have some sort of medical supplies." Dib nodded wordlessly, tightening his grip on Zim's hand. The Irken glanced back at him, confused by the action but not asking anything.

The hut came into view and Dib let Zim hold the door open for him when they arrived. His hand was released as Zim closed the door behind them. Dib retrieved the first aid kit, searching for a mirror and coming up short. The window would have to do. Dib trailed over, resting the box on the window ledge. Dib pulled his goggles off, taking in the bruise forming on his swollen cheek. Clubbing was definitely off. He sighed, wiping the paint off his cheek with a cleaning wipe. He could feel the prickle of observation across his neck, informing him of Zim's staring. The Irken reflected in the glass, watching each of his movements. Dib stilled, watching Zim pull off his own goggles, contacts catching the light.

"What?" Zim blinked at him.

"Will you be okay?" Dib nodded silently. He stretched his jaw, feeling the sharp surge of pain at the movement. He'd had worse injuries, he wouldn't die from this.

"I'll be fine." Now it was Zim's turn to sigh and Dib finally turned back to face him. The Irken avoided meeting his gaze.

"Sorry." Dib watched Zim bite his bottom lip, head down and hair masking the top half of his face. Dib stepped forwards, cupping Zim's chin and lifting his face to meet Zim's eyes. "Sorry." The Irken repeated, expression confirming his sincerity. "I think I got carried away." Dib smiled weakly.

"I'm okay." He'd already forgiven Zim when the Irken so kindly helped him back here instead of shooting him again for fun. He wasn't the only one who'd been shot where there wasn't armour. Dib dropped his hand from Zim's chin, grabbing the hand of the arm he'd shot. Beneath the blue there was a darkened bruise. "Are you?"

"I'm fine." The Irken's bruise seemed farther along in the healing process. "I'll be healed within the hour." Dib frowned, feeling a tinge of jealousy at Zim's natural healing ability. He let go of Zim's hand, turning and shedding the equipment. He could hear Zim removing his own armour behind him. "So we need to return this now?"

"Yeh." Dib placed the gear in a pile before lifting it in his arms.

"What are we doing next?" Dib turned locking eyes with Zim.

"I was going to take you clubbing but I can't like this." The Irken gave him an apologetic look and Dib moved on. "So how about we go home..." Dib felt his face flush, realising he'd called Zim's house 'home'. The Irken didn't seem to realise, picking up his own bundle and weaponry..

"This 'clubbing' is for music and alcohol?" Dib nodded silently, Zim had obviously researched it at some point though Dib couldn't think of when. The Irken smirked at his reply. "Zim... " Apparently he still hadn't gotten the hang of calling himself by first person. "I have both of them at _home~_" Dib ran a hand through his hair, balancing the items in his other hand. How did Zim have alcohol? The Irken was watching his reaction, answering his question before he even got to ask it. "I'm already an adult Dib. All my alcohol is from space anyway. No hyuman authorities know of it and i'd prefer it stay that way."

"I didn't know you drank." The Irken held the door open for him again, closing it after they'd left.

"I don't. Not really." Zim tossed him a bright smile before continuing towards the building they'd first came to. "I only drink as you hyumans call it 'every blue moon'." So Zim was willing to give him some? Would he be able to drink it? Was drinking alcohol around Zim a good idea? Probably not yet Dib wasn't going to pass up the chance to drink alien alcohol and possibly get to see Zim drunk. He grinned, ignoring the pain from his cheek.

"Then lets get home."


	49. Chapter 49

Zim watched as Dib wobbled and collapsed. The human's drunken attempt to stand making him collapse into a fit of giggles. The teen had claimed to be able to handle his drink yet he'd gotten drunk off only one glass of Vortian 'fizzy juice'. Apparently Erth alcohol was weak then. Zim sipped at his second glass as Dib tried to stand again, pushing himself up off the place he'd fallen onto. It was admirable how persistent he was being but Dib was going to injure himself at this rate. Zim put his glass down, standing and moving across the room. Dib looked up at him, his usually bright amber eyes foggy with the alcohol's effects.

"HOLY! YOU'RE AN ALIEN?!" Zim shook his head at the comment. Dib had said it every five minutes and it was becoming pretty annoying. Zim held his hand out, pulling the teen to his feet. "You've got feelers..." Zim pressed his lekku to his skull, hoping Dib didn't try to reach for them. The hyuman however was distracted by something else. "Why's your skin green?" Zim pushed the teen off him and onto the bed, finding Dib's hands clenching in his shirt and pulling him down on top of him. Warm breath ghosted over his lekku as Zim's head hit Dib's chest. Zim shivered at the sensation, there was a reason he didn't let anyone near his lekku... "I loves ya Zim." Zim blinked, prying himself free and staring at Dib in shock. What had he just said? Zim pushed away the thoughts clambering for his attention. Drunk words couldn't be trusted and neither could drunken actions, Zim at least knew this much. Dib grinned down at him as Zim tugged off the hyuman's boots. The teens coat had already been dumped on the floor when they'd gotten back so Zim tossed the boots down beside it. At least Dib climbed beneath the blankets on his own.

"Lights off computer." The lights dimmed into darkness and Zim tried to ignore Dib's mumbling.

"Why's it dark? What happened? Zim? Zim?!" The hyuman seemed to be getting panicked fro some reason. Zim sighed, downing the rest of his drink, capping the bottle and putting it on the side table. He pulled off his own boots before climbing into the bed and pulling the blankets over them both. Zim huddled into the blankets, getting comfortable for the night. He was a pretty strong drinker so the two glasses of Vortian alcohol only gave him a light buzz unlike Dib's drunken slur. The only problem was it'd take a while to bleed out of his system and he'd still be giggly tomorrow too. "Zim?" Pale clammy hands grabbed at him and pulled him close, Dib's nose against his face where his would be if he was human. Zim expected another random outburst as Dib's hands clenched in his shirt. He wasn't expecting Dib to lean forwards, mouth almost pressing against his if not for Zim pulling back. He stared wide-eyed at Dib's crestfallen expression before the hyuman lay down and rolled over to face away. Zim swallowed, lying down in silence. Dib had just tried to kiss him! He watched Dib slouch slightly, drifting off to sleep in the dark. Should he bring this up when Dib was sober again? Did this mean Dib wanted to kiss him... while sober? The hyuman's breathing had steadied, the rhythmic noise beginning to lull Zim to sleep as well. Did this mean Dib liked him? Did he like Dib? Zim shifted, facing the back of the hyuman's head. Shouldn't he feel freaked out that Dib seemed to like him? Zim mimicked Dib's actions, rolling the other way then shuffling until his back touched Dib's. The warmth soothing him as much as the rhythmic breathing. Zim yawned, pushing all thought aside and huddling deep into the blankets to sleep. He'd have to think it through properly later. Hopefully Dib wouldn't remember what had happened and Zim would be able to forget it had even happened... If he wanted to...


	50. Chapter 50

Dib groaned at the light, pressing his face against a cool cheek, eyes opening to find Zim wrapped in his arms. Dib squinted through the light from the open curtains, headache in full force. He couldn't remember much past the fruity weak looking drink that was obviously not weak at all. Zim was nuzzled close, their legs entwined and small green hands gripping his shirt like had become the usual morning ritual. Dib grinned at the thought. They'd only slept next to each other twice and yet it felt like they'd been doing this forever. He wasn't sure how he'd be able to manage after this sleepover when he'd have to sleep alone again. To wake up without Zim in his arms... Dib pushed away the depressing thought and returned to trying to remember what had happened last night. It was all a chaotic blur after the drink... He was pulled from his thoughts by movement in his arms. Magenta sleep-filled eyes blinking up at him.

"Hey." Dib whispered, keeping his voice low so he didn't aggravate his headache.

"Hey." That said, Zim huddled back into his grasp, pressing his face into his shirt, eyes closing again. Dib swallowed, rubbing sleep from his own eyes and deciding to drop his attempts to remember last night. Zim didn't seem to be acting weird around him and if he'd done something that Zim didn't understand then the Irken would most likely ask at some point... if he remembered to.

"What do you want to do today?" Dib eyed his coat, bundled on the floor with his boots. It was a state, filthy and torn in places from the paintball match. Dib sighed, he'd have to get it cleaned, though looking at the tears in it, he'd have to get a new one. That meant at some point either today or tomorrow, he'd have to go shopping. The Irken shifted in his grasp.

"I wanna sleep." He whined and Dib chuckled at Zim's childishness. It was hard to believe that Zim was actually older than him with the way that he acted and looked. Dib hugged Zim a bit tighter, liking the warmth of the Irken's body heat despite it being cooler than his own. Those lekku were close by again so Dib moved his eyes back to Zim's face.

"You can't sleep all day." Due to Dib's routine he knew it was only 6.30 in the morning so by rights they could sleep in a bit more. It was a Sunday anyway... That meant they'd be back in Skool tomorrow and the sleepover would end...

"I can too," Dib glanced down at the Irken. "I could sleep all day. I'm not going to though, just another ten minutes... or half an hour." Very childish indeed. Dib hummed in response, that meant he'd get to hug Zim for a bit longer...

"I'll count the seconds." He teased and Zim giggled at his comment. Dib blinked in surprise. He didn't know that Zim could giggle, all he'd ever heard was his manic laughter.

"Fine, i'll get up then." Dib tried to hide his disappointment as Zim slid from his grasp, magenta eyes meeting his briefly and from the smirk Zim gave him, the Irken had noticed his feelings anyway. Dib sat up on the bed, feeling the heat leave him, the room cooler than beneath the blankets. He watched Zim rub his eyes, lekku twitching then drooping into their neutral position. It was funny how both of them were still wearing yesterday's clothes, ruffled and rumpled from sleep. The Irken stretched, climbing off the bed and only now did Dib realise he was staring. He tried to ignore the flush working it's way onto his face as he climbed off the bed himself, taking clothes from his bag and leaving on autopilot.

"Be back in ten." He called as he opened the door, receiving a distracted and sleepy wave from Zim.

"See ya." Dib slipped from the room, closing the door and performing the now familiar routine of changing in the bathroom. Soon he'd be back to changing in his room, the sleepover would be over and he'd be alone again ... Dib pushed the thought aside. It wasn't like he'd never see Zim again. They were friends now and he didn't need an excuse other than that to see the Irken despite the fact he wanted to be more than just Zim's friend... The only other option was for him to confess his feelings and Dib wasn't sure he'd be brave enough to face the outcome. What if he got rejected? Dib ran a hand through his hair feeling ridiculous, how could he have no qualms facing an evil Armada yet chicken out telling someone he liked them? Dib flicked on the lights, the bathroom dark since it had a small window. He immediately regretted it, his forgotten headache coming back with vengeance. Alcohol had definitely not been a good idea...


	51. Chapter 51

Zim watched Dib swallow the medication that the hyuman had brought in his bag. Apparently Dib had stolen the bag of the umbrella lady... was that why Gir called him Mary? Probably not. The teen had a first aid kit and lots of other things in there from Zim's glimpse but Zim didn't pry. It was all stuff for the sleepover anyway so he'd see it at some point and if not he'd just have to have another sleepover. The hyuman was staring at him so Zim gave him a questioning look.

"What's up hyuman? Have you decided what we can do today?" They still had to finish his water cure... He glanced over at the window, finding the sky grey with rain. If they did go outside today then he'd need some sort of cover, most likely a paste bath and his hoodie or a jacket. Zim returned his gaze to Dib, silently telling the hyuman he hadn't forgotten that he'd asked a question. The teen hadn't answered yet but Zim watched amber eyes blink under his gaze.

"Want to go shopping?" Zim grimaced, shopping was NOT something he'd do willingly after last time. He shook his head at the suggestion, waiting for Dib to suggest something else. The teen moved and Zim felt the bed dip as the teen sat beside him. "Movie?" Zim scowled, the two he'd seen had bored him yet Dib hadn't given up on it yet? The teen caught his look. "At an actual theatre?" Zim felt his lekku twitch at the word. Theatre? He could swear he'd heard of that word before... something about couples and 'making out'. The memory of Dib's attempted kiss rising to the surface. Would he and Dib make out'? Zim flushed, pushing the thought aside and schooling his face to neutral. The hyuman was looking at him funny since he was taking too long to answer. A movie wasn't the worst idea.

"What movie?" Hopefully a better one since Zim was tired of all the fake gore. Dib grinned at him.

"How about a comedy or action?" Zim flicked his lekku in the Irken equivalent of a shrug before giving the hyuman gesture that Dib would understand. "You like explosions, right?" His lekku perked at the word giving him away.

"Yes?" He'd _always_ liked explosions. The teen's grin widened.

"Action then. They almost always have an explosion or two." Zim watched Dib stand, giddy at the thought of going to the theatre. Amber eyes watched each of his movements as he stood, passing Dib as he made for the doorway. The hyuman quirked an eyebrow. "Don't you need a coat?" Zim turned on his heel to face Dib.

"I need a paste bath first. While I do that, have the computer make you a new coat," He'd noticed Dib's interest in his old coat and how ragged the article had become. Zim pointed at the bedside table as the computer produced a tablet pad and pen for him to use. "Use that to draw it out and then the computer will make it to fit you." Finished, Zim turned and walked out to go to the lift for the lower levels. The water cure actually only needed a little more tweaking so he could do that instead. It'd take about half an hour for the computer to produce a coat for Dib... Zim sighed, heading to the lab instead of the paste room. He'd seen the problem last time when Dib decided to interrupt so he could be done in fifteen minutes while a paste bath took twenty, if he wanted a good even coat.


	52. Chapter 52

Dib swung his legs while he waited for Zim or the computer to finish their tasks. It hadn't taken him long to sketch out the design for his new coat. He was curious to see the quality of the computer's work but from Zim's clothes he knew it'd be good quality. He looked round the room that barely a few days ago had been brand new and immaculate. Now the bed was a mess, Dib's stuff was all over the place and items belonging to Zim had begun to find their way in. The space was still cleaner than Dib's own room. Dib let himself fall backwards onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling while he waited. He was glad that Zim was still willing to give movies a go despite his obvious disinterest in the ones they'd watched. The click of the door alerted him to Zim's return and Dib sat up, slightly confused. He'd spied on Zim for years and he knew it took longer than this to take a paste 'bath'. The Irken grinned at him and Dib noticed the glass of water in his hand. What was that for? His question was quickly answered by Zim tipping it over his bare hand, soaking his skin and the floor. Dib froze, freaked by Zim's lack of reaction. Magenta eyes locked on his.

"Water cure complete." Dib let out a relieved sigh, smiling at the Irken. That meant Zim could now touch water without getting hurt. Zim's lekku were perched high atop his head, eyes sparkling and seeming to be after praise. Dib stood, striding over the small distance and pulling the smaller being into his grasp for a hug. Small hands gripped the back of his shirt, head nuzzling his shoulder, lekku temptingly close to his fingers as they drooped. The Irken was the first to pull away and Dib reluctantly let go. Keeping his feelings under wraps was proving to be very difficult... Dib was sort of proud that he'd lasted this long. Before Zim could see his expression, a bundle of black fabric was suddenly dumped on his head and the Irken was laughing at him. "Should have warned you of that." Dib pulled the item off his head, unfurling a long black trench coat adorned with decorative zips making it seem like it had more pockets than it's two outer and one inner pocket. He looked it over wordlessly before slipping it on, finding it fit perfectly.

"It's awesome." The computer was very good at making clothes. Dib turned to face Zim, the Irken having strolled past him and was now applying his disguise. Dib much preferred the real Zim to fake 'hyuman' Zim. He waited until Zim grabbed a jacket, this one brown with a fur trim and turned to face him.

"Something up hyuman?" Zim tilted his head cutely an Dib forced down the urge to hug him again.

"No, nothing's up, everything's okay..." Dib tapered off before he really began to babble, smiling instead. The Irken gave him a suspicious look before moving to the doorway.

"Then let's go." Dib blinked, looking at the hand the Irken had extended before feeling his face almost split with a grin. He grabbed the hand, gripping it tightly in his own as they set off downstairs then out the door. He briefly wondered where Gir was before deciding it didn't matter, the robot had proved himself many times before. Dib took the lead once they got outside since the Irken didn't know where the theatre was. He ignored the looks they got from other people, two boys holding hands would attract stares no matter what. Dib didn't care at the moment since Zim was the one who had started it this time and the Irken hadn't made any moves to pull away despite all the looks. If anything, Zim was holding his hand tighter, keeping pace as best as he could. Dib slowed their pace to prolong their arrival and the inevitable thing of Zim letting go of his hand. The large building was easily noticeable by the adverts and billboards surrounding it and Dib made a beeline straight for it. Now he just had to find a movie that they could watch...


	53. Chapter 53

Zim let go of Dib's hand at the theatre so the teen could get their tickets and some snacks. He followed Dib's direction to the movie they were going to watch, sitting where Dib told him to. Zim shrugged off his jacket, dumping the rain-soaked item on the seat next to him, Dib doing the same on his other side. It was a strange feeling to be wet and not be burning after years of it always being painful to be wet. He slumped in his seat, not liking the way his wig was heavy on his head. Dib had been walking too quick for him to pull up his hood so now it was dripping in his face, slouching further as credits began to roll. The hyuman offered him a bag of sweets and Zim took then in silence. The theatre seemed almost deserted, only five other people dotted about the seats. Zim stared at the screen, watching as the movie started. He kicked his legs in boredom, no explosions to be seen at the moment. The teen kept clenching and unclenching his hand so Zim returned his own to it's grasp, startling Dib. Pale fingers closed round his hand as soon as the surprise wore off and Zim stilled his legs, settling down to watch the movie in silence.

* * *

Zim rubbed at his eyes, irritated by the contacts he was still wearing. At least he'd dried up and his wig wasn't dripping anymore. Zim hadn't been too interested in the teen's suggestion but the movie hadn't been too bad this time, plenty of explosions throughout it. Thankfully it was finished now and they could leave. He stood, stretching as best as he could when Dib refused to let go of his hand. Zim grabbed his jacket from the seat, letting Dib drag him out of the building. Thankfully, the rain had let up since they couldn't put their jackets on while holding hands. A shrill ringing caught his attention and Zim stopped as the hyuman did. He watched Dib fish his phone from his pocket and answer it before the ringing stopped.

"Hello?" Zim waited as Dib listened to whoever was on the other line. He took Dib's coat from the teen's arm so Dib could hold the phone better. "Really?" The teen's face lit up and Zim tilted his head in question. What had the other person said that'd gotten Dib so excited? "Sure! Okay. I'm in the area. I'll report back to you later." Dib closed the phone and Zim watched the teen's amber eyes spark excitedly.

"What was that about?" He handed the coat back after Dib had dumped his phone back in a pocket. The teen grinned at him.

"I've been given a case by the Swollen Eyeball to investigate a werewolf sighting." Zim grimaced at the mention of the people Dib used to threaten to hand him over to. What had happened with that anyway? Was Dib still doing that? Should he be worried? Zim swallowed, pushing the thought aside, Dib was his friend now so he wouldn't be doing that anymore. "Want to come?" Zim shrugged, he wasn't too interested in the paranormal but the pleading look Dib was giving him changed his mind.

"Okay then." The hyuman grinned happily, pulling him into a hug. The teen's warmth nice in the cool air.

"Thanks Zim." Zim waited as Dib stepped back a bit, one hand still wrapped around his own. "Let's go then." Zim let Dib lead him to wherever they had to go. Wait... Zim paused, pulling Dib to a standstill beside him... didn't they need gadgets? Cameras at least?

"Don't we need cameras?" He asked and the hyuman froze, ears burning red.

"I guess..." Zim smirked at Dib's mistake.

"Should we go get some?" The hyuman nodded meekly and Zim tugged him to face the direction of Dib's house. "You have loads at yours, right?"


	54. Chapter 54

Dib slunk down an alleyway near where the werewolf had been sighted, hearing the soft tread of Zim behind him. He and Zim had parted ways for a little as Dib got his cameras, the Irken going home and meeting Dib outside his house a short five minutes later. Dib had been about to ask why he'd left but the metallic Pak on Zim's back told him everything. Zim had probably brought his Pak in case they needed defending. Dib had noticed the Irken had also changed clothes, the outfit he had been wearing replaced by those weird black leggings and a long tight sleeved black jumper. Probably for manoeuvrability and since Zim needed a top that'd allow him to connect his Pak.

The moment Dib came out his front door, Zim had grabbed his hand and dragged him back to where they came from. They'd held hands all the way to where the sighting had been, Dib having to take over when they reached the theatre. They only parted when they arrived and Dib had set about sneaking along the alley, hiding cameras within the area before leading Zim to a small alcove they could hide in. He'd made sure the cameras couldn't be seen, years of mastering this skill coming in use. It was only a small area and there was just about enough space for two large adults to sit in there, the fact they were both thin teens came in handy in situations like this. Dib crouched down as Zim mimicked his action. From now on they needed stealth so if they needed to speak then all words had to be whispered.

"Are your cameras all set up hyuman?" Dib rolled his eyes. For one, Zim was calling him names and not 'Dib' like he'd told him to but for two, Dib had been spying on Zim for years, didn't the Irken trust his skill yet? Not that Dib had managed to keep his cameras hidden from Zim for long... The Irken had the uncanny knack of finding even the smallest well-hidden camera. Dib sighed, pushing the thoughts aside, this wasn't the time to mention something that might devolve into an argument and give their position away. Dib ignored the dirty look Zim was giving him in response to his sigh. He nodded, pulling out his phone to log into his camera feed, ficking through them to make sure they were in the best position for gathering clear footage.

"It's all good." Dib allowed himself to sit properly despite how dirty the floor was. Getting dirty was just a part of being an investigator. Zim copied the action, sitting cross-legged on the floor. Dib tried to ignore that their knees touched despite the warmth of Zim's body heat seeping through the fabric of Zim's leggings and Dib's jeans. It was difficult to keep his calm when the person he liked was insanely innocent and oblivious to everything a 'normal' teenager was obsessed with but Dib tried his best. He was after all supposed to be there to hunt a werewolf... He decided to start up a conversation to keep his mind off the contact. "So why'd you get your Pak?" He hoped Zim's reply would be what he'd guessed it as. That the Irken had brought it with him to protect them if needed. He turned his gaze to Zim, holding his breath as Zim shifted beside him.

"If there's a werewolf then the Pak-legs and weaponry would come in handy." Fake blue eyes swivelling to meet his. "That, plus I needed to update the memory banks anyway..." A warm smile was sent his way and Dib couldn't resist the urge to smile back. "I don't want to forget the last few days." Dib swallowed feeling his blood rush at the smile. Hiding how he felt was getting really difficult...

"So, was it painful reconnecting to the Pak?" Dib knew it fused into Zim's spine, that had to be painful right? The Irken shrugged at his question.

"Not really, it's painful but i'm used to it so it doesn't really bother me anymore." Fake blue eyes looked away, peering out of the alcove. "It was weird though since it's been a few days. I've never kept it off this long before." Dib nodded, ignoring the urge to reach for Zim's hand and comfort the Irken. It had to be upsetting having a constant reminder of what you could never have. Dib flicked his eyes to the screen, finding nothing so returning his gaze back to Zim. It'd be just his luck that if anything did show up, he'd be busy or immobile and miss it. He settled for giving the Irken a gentle smile as Zim turned back to him.

"What was you looking at?" He asked, watching the Irken blink at him blankly.

"Cat." Dib returned his gaze to the phone's screen, looking through his camera views for any sign of the werewolf. This part of an investigation wasn't his favourite really. All the waiting was annoyingly nerve-wracking. Dib liked the outcome most, the feeling of pride and success at a mission well done. From all his years with Zim, he knew the Irken liked the chase and the fight. He couldn't really remember any time that Zim had been patient or methodical until the last week with the food serum and water cure. Dib shifted, beginning to get paranoid of every little noise in the silence. The Irken beside him completely still save the gentle rise and fall of his chest or the occasional blink of his eyes. The silence wasn't uncomfortable but being out in a shady area was making Dib nervous. Sure he'd been in dark dangerous areas before and at least this time he wasn't alone but no matter how often he did this, Dib always felt jittery and on edge. He doubted he'd ever stop feeling this way. Was Zim nervous? A soft sigh from beside him told him that Zim wasn't nervous, he was bored.

"It won't be long now." Dib whispered, feeling Zim's gaze lock onto the side of his head at his words. "We only need to keep watch for at least three hours. After that, we leave the cameras well hidden and go home." Dib tensed, realising he was still calling Zim's house his 'home'. Had Zim noticed this time?

"Okay." Apparently not... unless he did but didn't care. Dib pushed the thought aside, shuffling into a more comfortable position to stare at his screen and wait. The only question he cared about now was whether the werewolf would show or not. He kind of hoped it would...


	55. Chapter 55

Zim stood, stretching and rubbing at his thighs. The floor was not something you wanted to sit on for hours on end unless you wanted to end up cold and stiff. The hyuman mimicked his movement and Zim poked his head out the alcove to make sure the 'coast was clear'. He stepped out once he'd deemed it safe, hearing Dib follow him. Night had already set and Zim pulled his jumper sleeves down over his still bare hands. He'd never before noticed how inconvenient the Pak was since he'd always worn it but now he was realising just how annoying it was. Despite it being able to regulate his temperature, it never made him any warmer than was necessary. The night air was even colder now they were out of their little hiding spot and the wind kept stealing beneath his jumper and chilling his skin.

Zim stifled a yawn, following Dib to the end of the alleyway. Now it was home time and he could finally be free of the Pak, he could get warm again... there was only one problem and that was that their sleepover was going to end tonight. Tomorrow, they'd have Skool and go back to their own lives... but what was his life now? There was no Empire for him to follow. He could live as a hyuman but people would notice his lack of aging at some point, sure they were stupid but not that stupid. He sighed, pushing the thought aside, he'd deal with one problem at a time. At the moment that was Skool. He wasn't looking forward to Skool, being surrounded by all those teens... Zim grimaced, jolting as a hand grabbed his, turning quickly to face a startled Dib. He relaxed at the realisation, his hand warming with Dib's body heat. Zim smiled, gripping the teen's hand happily, his Pak protested at the bare skin to skin contact but Zim ignored it. The Empire was not his Master anymore, the Pak merely a tool for him to use when it was needed. He stepped closer to Dib, jealous of the teen's natural heat and half considering hugging the taller male to gain more heat. The hyuman didn't seem to mind the closeness and they set off in silence, Dib not even asking about his odd behaviour.

The streets were dark, the sun completely gone for he night and the lampposts almost completely devoid of working bulbs. Did hyumans not need the light to see? Weren't the bulbs supposed to be replaced? Dib didn't seem bothered but Zim could feel him tense a little at all the shadowy alleys. Anything could be down one of them. As a paranormal investigator, Dib didn't just have psychos to worry about but ghosts, werewolves and vampires too. Zim blinked, eyes already adjusted to the meagre lighting making his sight as good as it was in daylight. From the way Dib was squinting, he couldn't see much even with the help of his glasses.

"YOU!" Zim froze, feeling Dib spin to face the direction the voice came from. He let Dib pull him to around by their joined hands, busy trying to put a face to the familiar sounding voice. A dark clothed person was standing a couple of feet away from them, shadow masking most of his features. Zim doubted Dib would be able to see more than a blurry figure. His Pak hummed, supplying the memory and Zim finally remembered why the voice sounded familiar. It was the thief... wasn't he supposed to be locked up or something? That was standard practise in these cases right? The teen beside him tensed, hand tightening it's grip on his own. The human's instinct probably telling him to be cautious. Zim didn't really want a confrontation at the moment, more interested in getting home and getting warm. However he wasn't one to back down from a fight or confrontation, especially if he knew he would win. Years of training had him straightening his posture, expression indifferent as he stared back at the man. His tone bored as he spoke.

"You're that thief, shouldn't you be in jail or something?" The man growled at the comment and Zim squished down the urge to laugh at the pitiful attempt at intimidation. Even Dib growled better than that. Instead of laughing, Zim let out a sigh as if bored of the older human's presence. "Do you want something? I'm kind of busy at the moment." Probably not the best thing to do, provoking a weird stranger who was attempting to be menacing. Amber eyes flicked over to him, worried at his taunting. Zim wasn't surprised, in fact he was kind of flattered that the teen hadn't just run away at the first sign of trouble and now seemed to be worried not for himself but for both of them.

"Brats." The man shoved his hands into his coat pockets and Zim felt adrenaline shoot through him at the instinctive knowledge of a brewing fight. The man was armed and this time he was mad enough to shoot, Zim could see the glimmer of bloodlust in the man's eyes. He could feel Dib tense beside him, the teen's own instinct alerting him to the danger. The trembling of the taller male telling him that he was barely resisting his 'fight or flight' instinct. It was well known that Dib wouldn't harm another hyuman, would most likely throw himself in harms way to save anyone so Zim was hoping the 'flight' instinct would win out. He could handle defending himself, he had his Pak after all. Hopefully, the teen would trust in his ability enough to flee and let him deal with this without having to worry about his safety too. He'd also have to trust that Zim wouldn't kill the man... he could if he wanted to, he had done so before but Zim had decided that now he was friends with Dib he would give up the murdering unless absolutely necessary. It would be hard but he'd never let difficulty or impossibility stop him before and he wouldn't now. Dib would probably hate him if he knew he'd killed someone.

The man's face split into a cocky grin and Zim rolled his eyes at the misplaced confidence. He was only confident because he didn't know what he had gotten himself into. The man obviously thought he had a greater chance of winning since he thought he was up against two unarmed teens. He had no way of knowing that they had weapons admittedly for use on a werewolf but just as lethal on a hyuman. No way to know about their extensive fighting experience...

The man sidled closer and Zim let go of Dib's hand, giving the teen the freedom to escape. About five foot away, the man stopped, hands coming from his pockets. Zim ignored the movement, eyes locked onto the dull blue of his enemies, senses alert and body prepared for combat. He heard Dib back away, watching blue eyes flick to the side briefly. While the man was distracted Zim moved, shoving the man so he toppled over backwards, limbs sprawling and gun skidding across the tarmac. Zim smirked down at the man, seeing his eyes flare in anger. Oh, how fun this would be~ He could feel his Irken genes kicking in, feeling powerful looming over the taller being. Just because he'd decided not to kill, didn't mean he couldn't have some fun. He didn''t know if Dib was still around, too busy with his new toy.

"You shouldn't have done that." He stated, watching confusion and arrogance flicker across the man's features as he struggled into a sitting position. "I am not someone you want to 'play' with." Zim flashed the man his most evil grin. "_Technically_," He reached up, pulling out his contacts, eyesight boosted without them in the way, magenta eyes catching the meagre light from the nearby lamppost. The wig followed next, being shoved into his Pak so he didn't lose them and his hands were free. His lekku perked forwards, settling into a predatory gesture the hyuman wouldn't understand. Zim narrowed his eyes, glaring at the waste of meat-genes. "I am not even hyuman." Blue eyes widened in fear, Zim could smell it radiating off him. He'd missed this. The feeling of superiority. Zim grinned wider, zipper teeth catching the light. "Do you know what I like, Mister Thief?" The man cowered, trying to shuffle backwards as Zim took a step closer. It was almost hilarious that despite his height, he could inspire this much fear into someone so easily. The human's head shook side to side, seeming to hope that giving him an answer would make him merciful. Zim stood, watching hope flare in dull blue eyes before he hunched down into a crouch. "I," He made sure the man caught sight of his claws, lekku dropping flat against his skull. "Like," Eyes locked on widening orbs of blue. "To," Zim smiled evilly, eyes narrowing further. "Kill." Zim pounced, letting the hyuman just about escape as the man got to his feet, fleeing at breakneck pace. Zim cackled, watching from his crouched position as the man fled screaming loudly. Once the man had left his sight, Zim let his cackling dwindle off, allowing his expression to settle into neutral. He rose from his crouched position, calmly dusting himself off and replacing his disguise. His instincts finally settling, Irken genes returning to their dormant state.

He turned on his heel, crossing over to where they'd been and picking up the Erth gun that lay abandoned on the tarmac. It wasn't a good idea to just leave it where absolutely anybody could pick it up. Zim lifted his gaze from the weapon in his hand, letting his Pak store it as he searched for any sign of Dib. A slight clatter from his left caught his attention and Zim looked over, meeting wide amber eyes. So the hyuman had fled to someone's roof...? He smiled weakly at the teen, waiting to see his reaction to what'd just happened.

"Zim?" Dib seemed to relax upon seeing him smile, climbing down and standing in front of him in silence. Zim swallowed nervously.

"Are you okay Dib?" He really wouldn't be able to forgive himself of Dib had gotten injured because of him. Amber eyes blinked at him and Zim watched Dib's adam apple bob as the teen swallowed.

"What the hell was that?" Zim shifted uneasily from one foot to the other.

"I disarmed him and scared him away." The hyuman stared at him for a full minute and Zim bit his lip, worried about Dib's reaction.

"No more horror movies for you." Zim blinked in surprise, wasn't Dib scared? Then again, the teen had been on the receiving end of his 'fun' before. Not that he minded Dib's apparent acceptance of his personality, in fact at the moment he welcomed it. Zim smiled happily, glad Dib wasn't acting any different.

"Shall we go home?" He asked, rubbing at his arms as the wind picked up. Amber eyes watched the movement before Zim found a hand extended to him.

"Sure."


	56. Chapter 56

Dib felt the Irken glance at him again. This was the twelfth time in the last five months. He shifted on the couch, uneasy under the gaze.

"Are you okay hyuman?" Dib frowned, he wasn't okay. He was still freaked out by what had happened. Was it okay for Zim to have let the man escape like that? Would the Irken get attacked again? What if Zim didn't win next time? Dib shuddered at the thought, turning to face Zim.

"I'm worried." Magenta eyes blinked at him, confusion obvious in their depths.

"Why? Zim won. There is nothing to fear or worry about, a man like that can't kill me." Dib frowned, he knew Zim was strong but there was still the nagging possibility that he could get hurt one day, that the man would get him when he couldn't defend himself...

"What happens if he comes back? If he brings friends? Or weapons?" The Irken gave him a pointed look, not worried in the least.

"Zim is a big boy," Dib tweaked an eyebrow at the use of third person, seeing Zim realise at the same time. "I can take care of myself." Dib clenched his hands in frustration, why didn't Zim understand that he was worried about him?

"I just don't want you to get hurt." He admitted.

"I won't." The Irken didn't even miss a beat in replying, confident in his own ability and probably not understanding why Dib seemed to have no faith in him. Dib gave Zim a pleading look.

"Please Zim, _please_ be more careful." Magenta eyes blinked at him , flicking away then returning a second later.

"Urgh," The Irken complained. "Why are you being so weird?" Dib sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I just don't want the person I like to get hurt..." Dib froze as soon as the words left his mouth, staring in horror at the Irken before him. Zim blinked at him in silence and Dib felt his face flare, deep red taking over his cheeks. He hadn't thought that through, speaking without thinking again. He thought he'd managed to grow out of that and yet here he was confessing without meaning to. Dib swallowed nervously, he could try to pass it off as a friendly thing but he doubted that Zim would believe it since he was blushing so intensely.

"You like me?" Dib felt the gears in his head jam, the whispered question going unanswered. "The Dib likes Zim?" Dib dropped his gaze, fiddling with his pants as he spoke. He couldn't exactly deny it...

"Maybe." He admitted, feeling the couch sink as Zim moved closer and not away like he'd expected.

"By like," Dib looked up, magenta eyes filling his vision. "Do you mean this?" Thin soft green lips pressed against his for a moment, Zim pulling away quickly to await a reply. He could feel the suppressed emotions boil over.

"No." Dib watched Zim's lekku drop as if unable to hold up against gravity. He ignored this reaction, hands lifting and grabbing Zim's shoulders, feeling the Irken tense at the action. He pulled the Irken in, pressing his mouth against Zims desperately and putting all the suppressed emotion into the sudden move. He felt Zim shudder in his grasp so he pulled away, licking his lips and tasting Zim on them. "Like that." The Irken was still shaking beneath his hands, face a dark green.

"Oh..." Dib backed away, hands dropping from Zim's shoulders as he turned back to face the TV screen despite it being turned off. He wanted to know Zim's reaction but he was too scared of being rejected t risk it. Why had he done that? He swallowed nervously, trying to ignore the taste of the Irken and keep himself from doing anything else that would jeopardise their relationship... if it hadn't already been destroyed. Dib ran a hand through his hair, changing subject in case that would help.

"We have Skool in the morning so it's best we got to bed." That said, Dib stood, rushing off upstairs before Zim could speak.


	57. Chapter 57

Zim watched Dib head upstairs in silence. So the teen did like him... Zim pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around himself. He didn't know much about confessions but usually the person confessed to had to tell the other if they liked them back right? He heard the door to his bedroom open and close. Dib hadn't asked for a reply yet from the way the teens at Skool behaved, an answer was still expected. How did he feel towards Dib? Zim pondered the question in silence, hearing Dib moving around upstairs as the hyuman went to the bathroom, most likely to change.

Dib was his friend... the geeky interesting teen who knew his true self yet liked him... Zim could hardly remember a time anyone had really liked him let alone _liked_ him. Gir was programmed to, Tak was a no, Gaz tolerated him, Keef was creepy and all the other Irkens... actually most of the other life forms he'd met over the years had never truly liked him. He couldn't even say his Tallests had liked him. It was pathetic that it'd taken him so long to see the truth... Zim pushed the thought aside, trying to focus on the matter at hand. He bit his lip to distract himself from the thoughts trying to take over. It wasn't all bad, he did have friends after all; Gir, Gaz (at a stretch) and Dib. That was more than he'd ever actually had before and probably as many as he'd ever get.

Friends wasn't the issue though, the issue was whether he liked Dib. He'd never really thought of it before, not even really interested in finding a mate as he'd always been too busy with pleasing his Tallests. Did he want a mate though? If he did, would he be okay with Dib being it? Being around the teen did make him feel happy and it _was_ great having someone smart enough to hold decent conversations with. The memory of Dib's attempt to kiss him flitted into his mind, sure he'd been surprised but he hadn't been disgusted... Come to think of it, he hadn't really been disgusted when Gaz had brought up the possibility. Then there was the kiss, Pak humming in anger at his lack of revulsion. Zim pressed his hand to his lips, still feeling the tingle of contact. Dib had kissed him... the warmth was still lingering there. A dangerous spark flared in the pit of his stomach and Zim repressed a shudder, wondering why he even felt the need to shudder. He dropped his hand to his stomach, finding no problems there. He wasn't injured... so could this have something to do with Dib? Zim worried his lip in thought, did this mean he liked Dib? He clenched his fists in thought, maybe...

The door burst open and Zim jolted, looking up as Gir raced across the room, the computer closing the door as the robot cleared the entryway.

* * *

Gir squealed, glomping onto his Master with joy. Would he play with him now? He couldn't see Dib around but he could hear movement upstairs so the hyuman was still there.

"Hey Master! Wanna play?" He let Zim pry him off and place him on the couch beside him. His Master seemed distracted. Gir tilted his head in confusion. "Wot's up? Is evryfin okay wid Mary?" The appearance of an odd dark green blush across his Master's cheeks confused him further. Why was his Master blushing? Why was he avoiding his gaze? Would his Master even tell him?

"I think so..." That didn't sound good. Gir crawled onto Zim's lap, wrapping the Irken's arms around him. He felt Zim rest his head on top of his own which wasn't a good sign. Throughout all the years he'd been alive the Irken had always hated contact, usually flinging him against a wall when he tried to hug him. For him to allow and even iniciate extra contact, something had to be seriously wrong.

"U okay Mastur?" He asked, receiving a barely noticeable tightening of Zim's grip as a reply. Gir waited for his Master to speak, wondering whether the Irken would actually tell him the problem.

"Dib likes me." Gir hummed, that much had been obvious for a long time. Gir had noticed the way Dib's gaze lingered on his Master, the way the human's eyes flared upon even seeing the alien and how he was always vying for the Irken's attention. Gir shifted in Zim's grasp, so his Master had finally noticed... or the teen had let it slip. If that was the case then what was the problem? His Master was just as obsessed with keeping all of Dib's attention to himself, always making plans and even announcing them to the hyuman in the hopes he'd try to stop him... unless his Master was as ignorant of love as he appeared. "I might like him..." Gir suppressed the squeal of delight that surged upwards at Zim's admission. He carefully moved from the Irken's grasp, blue eyes meeting magenta. "What should I do?" Gir grinned, his Master's first love. He wasn't sure this would even happen after so long of him being... well Zim.

"Yu too luvs each uder so now u needs ta b a cupple." The blush darkened and Gir giggled.

"But then..." His Master shifted and Gir waited for him to finish his sentence. "We'd have to..." The Irken tapered off again.

"Mary wuldn du anyin u didn want." The flush started subsiding and Gir watched Zim smile faintly.

"I know." His Master stood and started for the staircase, Gir blinking at his retreating back. Zim stopped and turned back to face him. "Thanks." Gir giggled, rolling off the couch and landing on the floor as his Master set off upstairs again. Gir stood, following his Master up the stairs to head to his own room. He had to check on his pig... it'd be bad if he lost his pig, Zim would not be happy.


	58. Chapter 58

Dib slid down against the bathroom door. What had he just done? What was he to do now? He could still taste Zim on his lips, a thrill of desire rushing through him. How he wished that wouldn't be the last time he got to do that. To touch Zim so intimately... he' only ever imagined the possibility. Dib ran a hand over his face, there was nothing he could do now, it was all out of his hands. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He could only wait for Zim's reaction to tell him if he stood a chance. The Irken wouldn't know to reply since he probably didn't understand 'hyuman' relationships. Dib tried to picture Zim avoiding him, feeling his heart clench at the thought since it seemed such a realistic possibility. Why had he done it? He knew Zim was a germ freak who shunned almost all contact, the Irken had only just gotten used to holding his hand and he'd gone and pushed it too far...

The clatter of the front door told him of Gir's return, squeals following soon after. The cold was seeping into him so Dib forced himself to his feet, taking another deep breath and letting it out quickly. He'd come in here to get changed so he set about the task in silence. Sorrow was creeping into him with each passing second. Today was quite possibly the day he'd ruined their friendship and the small amount of trust the Irken had in him. Worse still, tonight was the last night of their sleepover and tomorrow he'd have to go to Skool as well as dealing with the consequences of his actions. Dib sniffled, feeling tears threaten to fall. He paused, when was the last time he'd cried? Soft footfalls alerted him to Zim's movement, the Irken passing by the bathroom and heading to his bedroom. Metallic steps followed as Gir passed by. Dib wiped at his eyes, trying to force back his emotions. He was curious what Zim's reaction would be but he couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding which kept him where he was. He sighed, running his hand through his hair again. He'd only managed to remove his shirt before getting distracted again. Dib shifted on his feet, he couldn't take too long changing... The metallic showerhead caught his eye, he could take a while showering though. Mind made up, Dib rechecked the lock on the door, if Gir entered now... or Zim... Dib shoved the thought aside and turned to the shower, did Zim have shampoo?


End file.
